FoxFang: Battle of memories
by Looneyman
Summary: Citizens of loonivile are suffering strange memory lapses and seem to be remembering oweing money to someone who only just arrived in town. Suspecting fowl play, FoxFang and cub investigate the situation. NO FLAMES!
1. Plane heist

A/N: Here we go then. The Fifth in the FoxFang saga. As I've said before, I'll be spoofing Penguin. Sorry to have you wait for a while for me to get this started but I wanted to finish that Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries FanFic before I started this one. I just hope that I'lll be able to update this frequently, with me being back at college soon.

To Nightw2: just a thought that occurred to me. When you publish your 'Titanicat' story, It might be wise to create a C2 to contain the FoxFang and Titanicat stories. I'd do it myself but I'm already managing the 'Duck Dodgers' C2 so perhaps you could create it. If you don't want to I'll understand. It was only a suggestion. If you like it, I thought of the name "World's Looniest's" What do you think?

The inevitable disclaimer: Looney Tunes, Tiny toons and all related Characters are copyright property of Warner Brothers therefore, I have no profit motive. You will know which characters are mine though.

**Plane heist**

It was the middle of January. The city of Looniville had since recovered from the trauma of Miss. Ice.While she was around, people were scared to go out of their homes but when FoxFang defeated her before chrisytmas, the city soon returned to normal. The new year party went smoothly with no need for FoxFang or Cub to appear, that was until very early morning. Jessica and Zach stayed awake until 5:00 in the morning, kept busy by drunk people starting streey fights. Truth be told, Jessica and Zach had both expected it as it was all too common at new year celebrations. None of them were a match for FoxFang and Cub but they still had to use King to help restrain them. The police were no closer as to discovering FoxFang's identity. The boss of the police still didn't like FoxFang and cub. Officers Eric and Luck had tried to convince him but he shouted at them and threatened to suspend them if they did side with FoxFang. He still did not know of what had happened at the Diamondo de Francais.. As well as improving their own skills, they improved their secrecy skills. Plucky and Shirley kept King and used the name Prince during the day. During that time, Prince was a loyal pet who was loved by everyone who saw him. He had perfectly adapted to the double life that he was in. FoxFang and cub were widely feared by criminals in the city but people still took gambles. None of which paid off and all would-be criminals were captured quickly. The Fangwave had been improved sygnificantly. It could now detect house break-ins by scanning the city constantly and acted as little radio's, allowing everyone involved to communicate more effectively. The frequency was incredibly complicated and was impossible to crack. Jessica and Zach's relationship was now running very smoothly. No thattheir parents knew, they didn't have to be so secret about their relationship anymore. Bugs and Lola were happy for Jessica while Daffy and Melissa were pleased with Zach. He wasn't their true son but they still felt attached to him. He had been like their own son ever since they hound hin 4 years ago. While they were aware of Jessica and Zach's relationship, they were still completely oblivious to the deadly double life that Jessica and Zach lived. They were still seen as two innocent young children. Jessica and Zach played extremely good acting jobs when they needed to, which help to preserve their identity. The Foxcave had been expanded greatly. The training area now had 2 new areas. One fired foam bullets which Jessica and Zaach had to dodge. They started with a perfect score and would loose points every time they were hit. It didn't take long for them to completely master it and could now go through the challenge without being hit once. The other area was made for king. His challenge was to grab and restrain robots within a certain time limit. King was very happy doing this and it helped out in certain situations. Egghead Jr. had also completed construction of the FoxChopper. The FoxChopper was a helicopter with all the standard features of a helicopter. There were two front seats, a few back seats incase they ne3ded to rescue anyone and an area for King. It was designed with both FoxFang and Cub's logo's on either side. The body was painted black and was near invisible during the night. Other main differences included pulley lines to lower either FoxFang or Cub onto a building, Fangguns like those on the Fangmobile and FoxBikes, nets like in the Fangmobile and a jet system that made it capible of breaking the sound barrier, with a top speed of Mach 2. It was strong enough to withstand being torn to pieces by the forces of flying at such speeds. Despite of all this, it could move through the air without making a sound. It's main use was to prevent criminals escaping through the air but was also used in fire situations to air lift people to safety. It was also equippped with powerful grapple cannons that would be fired at other aerial vehicles. They would stick into the vehicle and prevent it escaping. They were used if criminals tried to escape through the air. The FoxChopper was strong enough to support weights of up to 200,000 tons. Like the FoxBikes and the Fangmobile, it could be called from the Fangwave. The entrance it would use was in the middle of a forest. There was a false flooe in the forest that covered the hangar where the FoxChopper was stored. Egghead Jr. had modified all the vehicles so they could be run off ordinary tap water, making them very economical and easy to run. Jessica and Zach had learned to fly the FoxChopper underground and they could both handle it like a pro. They both took turns in piloting the FoxChopper. The hangar could be reached from the Foxcave and the entrance qould not open if anyone was too close. At the current moment, there was an incident where the FoxChopper was needed. The Fangwave had alerted Jessica and Zach to a plane heist at about midnight. A cargo plane that was landing in the city airport had been hijacked. Masked raiders had used a small helicopter of their own to reach the plane and cut their way aboard. The other helicopter was fairly large and was of a slight military design, except that it didn't have militarty markings. It's nose was facing the same direction as the plane was. It looked as though it could hold several tons. The pilot was being forced to circle around the airport while the masked raiders were loading as much cargo as they could onto their own helicopter.

* * *

"Alright you guys, keep it coming and you can all live." One of the raiders ordered. All the plane crew were too terrified to resist them as they were armed with high powered rifles. They continued to load the cargo onto the helicopter. The cargo included boxes of watches, diamonds and other valuables. Everyone was completely oblivious to the fact that the FoxChopper was hovering overhead. Cub was at the controls this time. He had lowered the pulley lines so FoxFang could lower herself onto the plane. She was followed by King, who was attached by a special cable. Cub set the FoxChopper into autopilot and came down to join them. The FoxChopper took the exact same circular path that the plane was taking. When they were on the roof of the plane, Cub used a laser cutter from the utility belt to cut a hole in the roof. FoxFang and Cub peered inside and saw the situation. People were still moving the cargo boxes towards the other helicopter over a steel pathway which led to a hole that had been cut in the side of the plane.

"Why are people so greedy?" Cub asked.

"Who knows, but we'd better stop them." FoxFang replied.

"Right, I'll go to the other chopper."

"And I'll take King and go inside the plane." FoxFang and cub shook hands. Cub went towards the other helicopter while FoxFangand King climbed down through the hold that Cub had cut.

* * *

When FoxFang was inside, she saw most of the masked figures trying to lift a heavy box in the corner. It had te ACME stamp and looked as though it carried machine parts.

"GYAH! This box is heavy." One of the figures moaned.

"Quit complainng!" Another snapped.

"Think of he money we'll get when we sell this junk." A third said.

"That's if we can get this onto our helicopter." The first moaned. The whole situation gave FoxFang an idea. She crept up behind the figures and stopped a couple of feet away. None of them had seen her or king. She drew a Fangdart and readied herself for a fight.

"Hey, do you need a hand?" She asked sarcastically. One of the figures turned his head around.

"Yeah, that would be…YIKES!" The figure,s shout caused him to drop the crate. All the other figures glared at him.

"What was that for? You scared us half to death!" One of them snapped.

"Look!" The figure pointed at FoxFang in sheer terror. Before anyone could react, she threw the Fangdart she had armed at the crate. It was a specially altered Fangdart that released a smokescreen when it landed. The figures were envoked in a white smoke, completely obscuring their vision. Using the distraction, FoxFang leapt at them and knocked them all to the floor with sharp kicks to the head. The noise caught the attention of other figures in the cockpit. Thy came out, armed with their rifles, and had a look around. Because of the smoke, they couldn't see anything, but it was starting to clear. When it did clear, FoxFang was standing there, with everyone else cuffed and immobilised.

"FoxFang!" One of the figures scolded.

"Who did you expect?" FoxFang asked.

"It doesn't matter, you shall die here!" The figure started firing his rifle but FoxFang easily dodged all of the bullets. King began leaping around the place to dodge the onslaught as well. Eventually, FoxFang threw a Fangmerang and knocked the rifles out of the Figure's hands.

"King!" At FoxFang's command, King lunged at the figures and started savaging htem. They began screaming in pain as King pinned them both to the floor and kpet them there. FoXFang then leapt over to them and cuffed them completely. Once they were all cuffed, she pulled off the black masks of each of them. All of the figures were humans, specialist plane hijackers who had been marked for arrest in another state.

"Hmm, you picked a very bad state to attack." FoxFang muttered.

* * *

While that was happening, Cub had boarded the Helicpter of the hijackers. He was in the store room where most of the goods were stored. There were only two people in there. They were both armed with rifles but they had their backs turned. They were admiring their little treasure trove.

"Gee, any idea how much money this is all worth?" One of them asked.

"Probably millions, and there's more to come." The other replied.

"Do you think we should go and help them?"

"The boss told us to guard the crates."

"From who?"

"I dunno. It's not as if some masked freak is going to board us and knock us out while we're in mid air." They didn't know that Cub had thrown a Fangmerang with chicken wire around their feet. As the two finished their conversation, Cub pulled on the chicken wire and pulled them to the floor. They both cracked their heads on a crate and were knocked out. Cub jumped on their backs and cuffed them.

"Guys, I resent that remark." Cub muttered as he tore off their black masks. He then felt the Fangwave vibrating. He picked it up and answered it.

"What is it FoxFang?"

"Cub, We're going to try and land this plane. It's low on fuel." FoxFang replied.

"Ok, what's the plan?"

"Take control of that helicopter and follow along with the plane. The pilot has agreed to land with us. I'll pilot the FoxChopper."

"Roger." Cub jumped into the control seat of the Helicopter and took control. FoxFang had already returned to the FoxChopper with King. The pilot steadily began the landing procedure. FoxFang carefully manuvered the the FoxChopper to follow the plane's movements. Cub was controlling the helicopter that was attached to the side of the plane. It was slightly harder as it wasn't designedlike the FoxChopper but he eventually got the hang of the controls. He followed the pilot's every movement. Eventually, theplane had been sucessfully landed, with the helicopter right beside it. When everything had landed, Cub leapt out of the helicopter and climbed up he pulley line to the Foxchopper. FoxFang recalled the pulleys and they flew off away from the scene before the police arrived.

* * *

It was a few minutes after the FoxChopper had left the scene when a mass of police vehicles arrived. The police officers boarded the plane and apprehended the hijackers. Another group apprehended the two left in the helicopter while the pilot was talking to Officers Eric and Lucy.

"So, what exactly happened?" Eric replied.

"Well, as I was coming in to land, those creeps hijacked the plane and began stealing the cargo." The pilot replied. He was incredibly shaken by the whole incident.

"Go on."

"They told me to fly in a circle untli the plane had been completely unloaded. It was then when FoxFang showed up."

"How did he reach you?"

"I don't know but they once they took out the hijackers, they took control of the other helicopter and helped me land the plane. When the plane was landed, they were gone."

"Well, it looks like he's still up to his heroics." Lucy muttered.

"Hmm, if only our boss would like him." Eric replied.

"Well, we did try and convince him."

"Yeah, all we can do is wait and see what happens."

A/N: Ok, I was feeling inspired this evening (well, it's evening right now over here) so I was able to get the first chapter up. Again, I'll be starting a new college course very soon so expect updates to slow down a little. Either way, please review and feel free to guess the identity of the Penguin spoof and his/her villian name.


	2. New officers

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: My Penguin spoof won't appear until next chapter. Glad you liked the first chapter.

Nightw2: Thanks for the review. Hope you received my e-mail regarding your request. Just hope I can find the time when I'm at college to write.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: Heh, nice joke there. I may include it but I don't know. When I wrote that first chapter, I jyst felt like putting lots of action in it. I'll be keeping the villian's villian name secret for a while but he/she will appear next chapter.

Rock Raider: Sorry, but I have no idea who this Ragdoll is. Perhaps acosta pèrez josè ramiro would be able to shed some light on this, if you'd be so kind. I have a pretty good idea of what I'll do for my next FoxFang as I have spoofed, in my mind, the man Batman villians (Joker, Catwoman, Mr. Freeze and Penguin). Thanks for the idea though.

**New officers**

FoxFang piloted the FoxChopper back to the Foxcave from the airport. They flew completely unnoticed over the city as most of it slept. But while they were passing over the police headquarters, Cub's trained eye noticed a gathering outside the building. He couldn't make it out exactly but it looked like some sort of press conference. For some reason, it filled his mind with dread. He began to wonder what the press conference was about and whether it had anything to do with them. When they finally returned to the Foxcave, they landed in the hidden hangar entrance, where Plucky and Shirley were waiting for them. As soon as the FoxChopper landed, the hangar entrance closed up completely, leaving no entrance. FoxFang and Cub jumped out of the FoxChopper and removed their hoods. King leapt out from behind them and went straight over to Plucky. Plucky leant down and stoked King on the back.

"How did it go?" Shirley asked.

"It was tough." Jessica replied.

"Where people got the idea to hijack a plane while it's still in flight I'll never know." Zach added.

"Yep, people get crazier all the time."

"How did the FoxChopper cope?" Plucky asked. HE was still petting King, who was now laying down on the floor belly up.

"It went like a dream."

"But I had to try and pilot another helicopter so we could land the plane safely. That was one of the hardest things I've ever done." Zach added.

"Hey, we pulled it off, and you did very well back then."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Our chopper is custom built for us. You were flying a helicopter built for people bigger than us. I think you're better at flying then I am" Zach smiled a little. Jessica soddenly surprised him by pulling him into a hug. Zach hugged her back and they were about to kiss before Shirley interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment but what were you going to do now?" Jessica and Zach turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I can tell that Zach's concerned about something."

"Well, I'd like to have a look at something." Zach said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"When we were heading back here, I saw some kind of press comnference outside the police building. I wanted to see what that was all about."

"I didn't notice that. You've got sharp eyes." Zach just laughed nervously.

"Shirley, didn't you or Plucky notice anything on the computer?" Plucky and Shirley looked at each other with very sheepish looks.

"Well…err…we…err…weren't around while you guys were out." Shirley replied.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Uhh…you don't wanna know."

"You probably wouldn't understand anyway." Plucky added.

"Uhh…right." Zach replied. Jessica and Zach were wondernig what Shirley had meant by all of that. Shirley dared not tell them that she had spent the last half an hour in Shirley's bedroom at her house, having a lovemaking session with Plucky and had only just got back. Jessica and Zach eventually shrugged off any thoughts before the whole group.

* * *

The group headed back to the mother computer. Egghead Jr. was busy designing a new type of Fangmerang. It was codenamed the Foxeye andd had a small camera that was linked to a screen on FoxFang and Cub's utility belt. With special technology, it would transmit a picture of the area it was in, allowing them to view areas far ahead of them. It could also be controlled by remote control. It was currently in simulation testing and not ready to bee built. Egghead Jr was also designing a defence mechanism for the FoxFang and Cub outfits. They were designed to fire a bolt of electricity at someone who tried to unmask either of them. Again, it was still in the desing phase. Egghead Jr. turned and just waved at Jessica and Zach before getting back to his computer. One of the screens was tuned into the television channels. It was showing a press conference with the chief of police, just as Zach had seen from the FoxChopper. Jessica and Zach glared at Plucky and Shirley for not noticing this, who just blushed furiously.

"Ok, we forgive you." Jessica said.

"Ok, we won't let it happen again." Plucky replied.

"Hey, I want to see what this is all about." Zach interrupted. Everyone turned to look at the computer screen. The chief of police was being interviewed by a flock of reporters.

"I would like to announce a new policy. Over the past couple of months, we have had several freaks come into town. I am declaring the city a freak-free zone. All officers will arrest any freak on sight." The chief began.

"What about the Knight Toon?" A reporter asked.

"Who?"

"Uhh…FoxFang."

"FoxFang is my number one target. I guarantee that he will be unmasked!"

"How will you do that?"

"That brings me to my next point. I would like to introduce you to the newest members of the police force." The chief of police motioned his hand to the window and two officers walked out of the building. One was a tall blonde male with deep brown eyes. The other was a female with jet black hair and bright green eyes. They were both wearing a special uniform. This was a red uniform with the police badge, except the badge was stamped FC.

"These are detectives Richard and Rebecca Yang. They are leading my new 'Freak Capture' force. They will be leading the investigation into FoxFang and any other freaks." The chief continued. Everyone in the Foxcave watched this interview with a mixture of looks, mostly angry looks.

"Why can't that police chief trust us?" Plucky asked.

"Now you know why I don't trust the police." Jessica added.

"What a grump." Zach muttered.

"Looks like you'll be in for a rough time for a while." Shirley said.

* * *

After watching this, Jessica began walking towards the tunnel that led to her house. Before she reached it, Zach ran up and caught up with her.

"You going to bed?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. Tonight's little heist was a tough one." Jessica replied.

"I understand how you feel. It was tough for both of us."

"And I'm peeved at the police. Why can't that chief just accepted us?"

"I wish I knew. I also hope we can sort out this problem."

"I know. It would make life so much easier for us. This is jjust weakening my trust for the police."

"And mine."

"It's such a shame. I had developed a certain ammount of Eric and Lucy."

"Perhaps they could help us."

"I doubt it. It would be too risky."

"You're right."

"Zach, can I ask an oppinion from you?"

"Sure."

"Do you think it would be a godd idea to let my parents in on this? I have kept it a secret for a while and I'm starting to feel a little guilty about it."

"In my opinion, it's not a goodd idea. You don't know how they'll react."

"I suppose," Zach walked closerot Jessica and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back as tightly as she could.

"Jess, I feel the same. I sometimes wonder if it's wise to keep my secret from Daffy but I always tell myself that if they knew, I'd be in serious ttrouble with them." Zach hugged Jessica as tightly as he could.

"Zach, you're right. We should leave our parents out of this for their protection and ours." Jessica pulled away from Zach a tiny bit so she could look at him in the eye. Zach gazed back at her. They were both giving each other a look of love, just like they always did. They were happy that their parents didn't mind their relationship. They still remember when they actually told everyone on christmas day. Since that day, they had been getting closer and closer together. After looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, they came closer together and they kissed. The kiss lased for a good 10 minutes. During which time, they fell on their sides without noticing. They only stopped to ger a breath of air as they were practically breathing each others.

"I love you Jess."

"Zach, I love you too." They came closer and kissed again. They didn't bother standing up but stayed lying down, in each other's arms in a continuous liplock. Jessica broke away after another 10 minutes. She didn't want to stop their littl eromantic moment but they had to return to their rooms. After breaking away, she looked at Zach in the eye and stroked his cheek. Zach began stroking her cheek back. They both stoo dup, still in each other's arms, and finally let go of each other.

"Well, goodnight Zach." Jessica gave Zach one last kiss on the cheek before walking down the path that led to her house. Zach turned around, waved goodbye to everyone, andra back down the corrridor thatled to his house. Plucky and Shirley were still in the Foxcave. Egghead Jr. was still working away on the computer.

"Well, we'd better head back home." Shirley said. Plucky whistled and King walked over to them. He leant down and picked him up n his arms.

"What do you want to do when we gte home?" Plucky asked.

"Well …we could finish what we started earlier." shirley gave a seductive smile aand held onto Plucly's arm. Plucky looked at Shirley and gave a smile.

"Yeah we could." They both gave each other a quick kiss before Shirley teleported them back home. Egghead Jr. just shook his head and stepped down from the computer. He pulledout a sleeping bag, climbed inside and went to sleep, leaving the computer running.

* * *

The next morning, Jessica awoke at 8:00 am. It was a Saturday morning so she could just relax for the day. When she woke up, she immediately droppped to the floor and did a few push-ups as her morning exercise. After about 50 push-ups she went into the living room. Bugs and Lola were still asleep so she had the living room to herself. She leapt ontot he couch and turned the television on to a news channel. The news was showing FoxFang's rescue of the hijacked plane last night.

"Last night, an inbound plane was hijacked while heading towards the Looniville airport. A gang of thieves used a helicopter to hijack the plane and begin steealing it's cargo. The plane was left circling the area while they unloaded. However, the party was broken by FoxFang, who somehow made it up into the plane and defeated the hijackers. He then helped the terrified staff to sucessfully land the plane. The planee staff were shocked by the incident but were unharmed, The gang of criminals has been taken into custordy. The pilot refused to talk to us about the incident but he did say that his gratitude goes out to FoxFang and Cub, whoever they are." While the news was on, Bugs and Lola came out of the bedroom, dressed in nightgowns. Jessica turned her head when she heard them come out and smiled at them.

"Morning mum. Morning Dad." Jessica greeted.

"Morning Jessica." Lola replied. She walked over and kissed Jessica on the forehead before heading into the kitchen. Bugs came over to the couch and sat next to Jessica.

"Morning Jess, how are ya?" Bugs greeted.

"I'm fine dad."

"That's good."

"Are there any plans today?"

"Well, me and your mother have decided to hold a little party tonight."

"Any particular reason?"

"Do you have to have a reason to have a party?"

"I see. A party does sond fun but I still remember what happened at that party when we were opening the ACME superstore."

"I remember that Jess, but we have to thank FoxFang for saving us."

"That's true."

"Anyway, we were going to hold I here tonight."

"Will I have to wear anything smart again?"

"Nah, it's only a casual party just for a laugh. It's not going to be all glitsy or anything."

"Good."

"Bugs, can you help me with the Breakfast?" Lola called out from the kitcken

"Coming Lo." Bugs replied. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Jessica was thinking of the upcoming party.

"I just hope nothing happens. If something went wrong, there would be no chance of me sneaking away." Jessica thought to herself.

A/N: Ok, this is definitely my last update before I start college again. The person who will be my Penguin spoof will appear next chaoter. You're free to guess as to what will happen. I'll say now that Bugs and Lola will not be captured. Anyway, please review.


	3. An unwelcome guest

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: I know, the chief of police still hates FoxFang, but he's very stubborn. I've got a feeling you're not the only person who hates him. Anyway, there will be a bit more action in this chapter. Thanks for the wishes.

Rock Raider: Something may happen to one of those police members. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the suggestions on the party games.

Nightw2: Well, I know that the review has gotten through now. I just hope I'll be able to help with my current time spaces. Anyway, thanks for the review. Glad you liked the builder material. Try and spot the little teaser in this chapter.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Glad you like the new inventions. You'll find out about my penguin parody and his civilian name in this chapter. For your suggestion about the freak capture unit, I'll think about it. And you're welcome for reviewing that story you suggested. In many ways, your suggestions help me out in my stories so thanks.

A/N: Ok, a lengthy chapter here, and I'm adding a little drama as well. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and look out for a teaser for the 6th FoxFang. Again, sorry this took so long. It's a matter of getting access to the college's IT suite to post the chapters that's difficult. Writing's not a problem as I have a laptop.

**An unwelcome guest**

News of the party Bugs and Lola were planning to hold was kept relatively secret. Only their closest friends were invited. The only people outside of their friends informed of the party were the police, who were called for security reasons. By 7:00 pm, almost everyone who had been invited had arrived. They included Sylvester, Penelope, Sylvester Jr, Tweety, Aaooga, their daughter Becky, Porky, Petunia, their sons and daughter, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley and Prince. Everyone was a little nervous when Plucky and Shirley brought Prince but they were able to reassure them that he was perfectly tame. Prince was loosing his winter coat and was turning from white to grey/brown. His personality hadn't changed at all; he was still a very lovable Arctic Fox. Only Daffy, Melissa and Zach had not arrived. Although she didn't show it, Jessica was getting worried. She was currently playing in her room with Buster and Babs, who were still very young at heart even though they were engaged. They were currently playing Mario Kart: Double Dash! Jessica was trying not to worry about Zach but was finding it difficult. Even though she was worried, she was still a fair distance ahead of both Buster and Babs. They had asked Sylvester Jr. if he wanted to play but he had refused, electing to stay with his father reading a magazine. Sylvester was sitting next to Penelope. They were both drinking a glass of Champagne. Bugs was having a casual chat with Porky and Petunia. Lola was sitting with Plucky and Shirley stroking Prince. Prince was lying down in complete contempt. Shirley was holding onto Prince's lead tightly to prevent him from turning aggressive. Tweety and Aaooga were sitting on Sylvester's shoulder watching Becky playing with Porky and Petunia's children. The game was Becky flying around the room while the piglets were leaping up to try and grab her. The game started when one of Porky's sons leapt at her and she dodged in mid-air. At first, Porky and Petunia objected to the game but Tweety and Aaooga didn't mind. In their eyes, it would help prepare her for evading cats in the future. After he finished his conversation with Porky, Bugs began walking towards the burrow entrance. Lola saw him moving and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Lola asked. Bugs turned his head and looked at her in the eye.

"I'm going to see if I can see Daffy. He's late and Jessica must be getting worried." Bugs replied.

"Ok, I'll sort out some food while you're looking for him." Bugs climbed out of the burrow while Lola made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

When Bugs got outside of the burrow the whole town was pretty much quiet. Most of the other citizens were in their own homes having dinner. Throughout the day there had been heavy rainfall and the area was pretty flooded with several puddles. Bugs looked around for a few minutes. He was about to give Daffy's cell phone a call when he heard a vehicle coming. He took another look around and saw a pair of headlights approaching him. He watched as the vehicle came closer and closer, finally screeching to a hat a few metres beyond him. Unfortunately, the vehicle drove through a puddle and water was sprayed up, giving Bugs a thorough drenching. Bugs glared harshly at the car and watched as Daffy climbed out of the driver's side.

"Thanks for the shower Daff." Bugs muttered sarcastically.

"Erm…whoops." Daffy muttered back. While Bugs was squeeze-drying his ears, Melissa and Zach stepped out of the car. The group walked over to Bugs. Zach was practically running, as he was eager to see Jessica.

"Well, welcome guys." Bugs greeted when everyone had reached him.

"Hi." Melissa greeted.

"Where's Jessica?" Zach asked. 

"How did I know that would be the first thing you would ask?" Daffy asked sarcastically. Everyone started laughing while Zach just buried his head in his hands to hide the fact that he was blushing. Bugs put a hand on his shoulder and stopped laughing.

"Zach, you don't have to be embarrassed about your relationship with my daughter." Bugs said reassuringly.

"You mean that?" Zach asked.

"Zach, since you two told us on Christmas I haven't made any moans about it. I'm happy for both of you."

"Oh thank you for understanding."

"About your question about Jess, she's in her room. She's been waiting for a while now." As soon as Bugs said this, Zach jumped straight into the burrow, leaving Bugs, Daffy and Melissa laughing hysterically.

"Young love." Melissa muttered when she finally stopped laughing.

"Anyway, why were you guys late?" When Bugs asked this, Daffy and Melissa gave each other a very sheepish look. They looked at each other for a good few seconds. Finally, Melissa spoke.

"My fault. We were having a love session and I lost track of time." Bugs smirked when he heard this.

"Eh, it happens to me and Lo all the time. Anyway, you guys coming in?"

"Why not." Daffy and Melissa went into the burrow. Bugs was about to follow them when he heard another vehicle approaching. Before he could turn around to have a look, he had been splashed again. He looked around, soaking wet, and saw that an unmarked police car had pulled up beside him. After squeeze-drying his ears, he had a look in the window of the car. Officers Eric and Lucy were inside the car, both of which had a depressed look.

"Eh, thanks for the shower guys." Bugs muttered.

"Oh, sorry." Lucy replied.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for coming anyway."

"It's no problem." Bugs then noticed that they were looking depressed about something.

"Eh, are you guys ok?"

"No, not really."

"Why?"

"We shouldn't really be saying but we will anyway." Eric replied.

"We've been transferred to the Freak Capture unit." Lucy added.

"Freak Capture unit?" Bugs asked.

"A new unit created specifically for freaks." Eric replied.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Our chief has listed FoxFang as the primary target for the group." When he heard this, Bugs nearly exploded in anger."

"Now hold on, this town needs FoxFang. If it wasn't for him, my family…well we wouldn't be alive right now. If it weren't for FoxFang, this town would be in utter chaos. If it weren't for him, we'd be in a permanent ice age. If it weren't for him, tons of children would be dead and we may be on some outer space theme park for the rest of eternity."

"Bugs, we're on your side on that, but our chief isn't. In his eye, FoxFang is a vigilante, and therefore, a criminal."

"Maybe, but I don't know how many people owe their life to FoxFang. Perhaps you guys could work with him."

"I sometimes wish it was that simple. To double the insult to this, I think FoxFang had begun to trust us a little."

"Why?"

"Well, and don't tell anyone this, but we helped FoxFang out of a pickle when he got flash frozen."

"You didn't unmask him?"

"No, we didn't dare."

"I'll say this now, if your chief does somehow capture FoxFang, he will be kicked out by the civilians. Even if they humiliate FoxFang by unmasking him in public."

"I know, but he's so stubborn it's unbelievable."

"Ah well, it was nice talking to you. I'd better get back to the party." Once the conversation finished, Bugs climbed back into the burrow to rejoin the party.

* * *

While this discussion was going on, Jessica had been overcome by worry for Zach. She had stopped playing and was sitting on her bed in deep thought. Buster and Babs decided to leave her alone for their own safety. They knew that if Jessica was in a bad mood, she could be very violent. While Jessica was in a bit of a mood, Buster and Babs buried themselves in the corner of the room. They were looking through a specialists catalogue trying to decide on the dress Babs was going to wear on their wedding day, which had been planned for the beginning of the Easter holidays so they would be on their honeymoon during Easter. Babs briefly looked up towards Jessica. She was still sitting on her bed looking into space. Babs contemplated the idea of trying to cheer her up but before she could, there was a knock at the door. Jessica leapt to her feet and went over to the door. When she opened the door, Zach jumped into the room and right in top of her. They both fell onto the floor in each other's arms. Buster and Babs didn't notice, as they were too busy searching for a dress in the catalogue. Zach realised the situation quickly and climbed off Jessica. Jessica was actually laughing at the whole situation. She eventually climbed to her feet and closed the door. She then went over to Zach and pulled him into a hug. Zach returned the hug tightly.

"Sorry I'm late Jess." Zach greeted.

"What kept you?" Jessica asked.

"Daffy and Melissa were late getting ready. I have no idea what they were doing."

"Oh, I have that trouble with my parents sometimes."

"And we have no idea of what they do in there."

"Perhaps we will later on." Jessica had a look over her shoulder and looked at Buster and Babs. They were still looking through the catalogue they had. She then looked back at Zach. She looked at him dead in the eye with a look of love. Zach looked right back at her with the same look. They looked at each other for a few seconds before they finally came closer together and kissed. During the kiss, they held each other as close to each other and as tightly as possible. They clearly didn't care that Buster and Babs were present, who were still looking through the catalogue. Jessica and Zach were holding their kiss for as long as possible. It eventually lasted for 12 minutes, by which time Jessica and Zach both needed a breath of fresh air. After getting a breath of fresh air, they looked into each other's eyes again.

"Wow, what a good one. I wish all our kisses were like that." Jessica muttered.

"Same here, that was our best yet." Zach replied.

"Want another?"

"Maybe later. I thing there' going to be food in a minute."

"Did someone mention food?" Buster asked. The mention of food had gotten his attention.

"You hungry blue boy?" Babs asked.

"Hungry? I haven't had anything since this morning."

"What are you hungry for, food or me?" Babs was flirting with her fiancée while leaving Jessica and Zach with puzzled looks. Buster and Babs just looked at them, knowing that they didn't understand what that remark meant but they dared not explain it.

"You'll understand when you're older." With that, Buster and Babs left the room. Jessica and Zach followed them pretty much immediately, still puzzled about what had been said.

* * *

Back in the living room where everyone else was, Lola was busy bringing party food from the kitchen and placing it on the table. The food included lettuce, carrots, fish, crisps of assorted flavours, cheese squares, hard-boiled eggs, tubes of Pringles and birdseed. There were also assorted drinks, including soda, carrot juice, Cola, Orange juice and Lemonade. There were enough paper plates and plastic cups around for everyone. Everyone had grabbed a plate and was busy choosing their food. Prince was at the entrance to the burrow fast asleep. Buster and Babs immediately went over to the table and began choosing what they wanted. Jessica and Zach waited for the table to clear a little before going over to choose their food. After collecting some food, they went back to the door that led to Jessica's room and sat there. They had chosen a mixture of Carrots, crisps and Pringles, mostly Carrots. By now, everyone was sitting down next to their respective partners with a plate of food each and a drink. Plucky and Shirley were near the entrance to the burrow. Shirley was eating with one hand, Plucky's hand with the other and using Telekinesis to hold onto Prince's lead. The whole party was going very smoothly throughout the time, until about 8:00. Jessica, Zach, Plucky, Shirley, Buster and Babs were all in Jessica's room taking turns on the Gamecube. Jessica and Zach were playing co-op on Timesplitters Future Perfect. Buster and Babs were still looking through the catalogue trying to find a wedding dress for Babs. So far, they had narrowed the choice down to three good options. Plucky and Shirley were just sitting on the bed watching Jessica and Zach. Prince was lying down next to Jessica having a look around. Plucky looked over towards Buster and Babs. They were still looking through the catalogue.

"What are you two doing?" Plucky asked. Babs looked over her shoulder and looked at him.

"I'm trying to decide on a wedding dress."

"Ohh, no need to be touchy."

"I want to look good for my special day. I'm sure that Shirley would feel the same."

"What are you implying?"

"Come on, how long have you and Shirley been dating?"

"I'll admit that it has been for a long time."

"It's been for about the same length of time as me and Buster. Are you even considering tying the knot?" Plucky flinched; he didn't know how to reply. He wanted to propose to Shirley but couldn't bring himself to even buy the ring. Shirley had been listening to the whole conversation. When she heard Babs' question, she snuggled closer to Plucky and began fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. Ever since she had learned of Babs' engagement to Buster, she had waited for Plucky to ask the question and didn't care how long it took him. Plucky looked back at her. He still didn't know how to reply. Babs started laughing at the situation.

"What's so funny?" Shirley asked.

"You two. You look so silly." Babs replied.

"What does that mean!"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"Me and Plucky look silly?"

"Yeah."

"I never said anything like that about you and Buster."

"It's just ironic that you say that when it's silly that you two have been together for as long as us and you two aren't tying the knot."

"You don't have to force us to do it right now! I'll wait for as long as it takes!" Jessica had heard enough. She paused the game She and Zach were playing and went over to the small little group.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jessica asked.

"You'll know…" Plucky began but Jessica cut him off.

"I know, I know, but I am trying to concentrate on a game with Zach here. If you're going to argue, I want you out of my room."

"I suppose you're right. Sorry." Buster was actually in a bad way after hearing this little argument. Hearing the little conversation had made him even angrier.

"Jess, you can't just tell people to shut up." Buster snapped.

"That was highly unprovoked." Zach protested.

"Buster, whose room is this?" Jessica asked. She was getting angry with everyone except Zach.

"Yes, I know it's yours." Buster replied.

"Yeah, so my room, my rules. And one of those rules is no arguing."

"Who's going to make me stop arguing?"

"Buster, don't make me angry or I will hurt you." Buster scoffed and replied sarcastically.

"Ohh, I'm so scared! Please, protect me from a mad little girl." Jessica was getting even angrier with Buster. She was trying to hold back her temper but was finding it very difficult. Shirley sensed that Jessica was getting angry and began to get nervous. Nobody other than her parents knew how violent Jessica could be in a temper but Shirley could tell that Jessica was getting very angry and was worried that if she did lose her temper, she would do some severe damage. On that basis, she decided to try and intervene.

"Buster, you don't want to get on Bugs' wrong side. If you hurt his daughter he might not forgive you." Shirley warned, though she was more concerned about Buster's safety.

"Oh shut your beak!" This caused the dam to explode; Jessica lost her temper. She jumped at Buster and pinned him to the floor. Because of her strength, Buster couldn't get up, no matter how much he struggled.

"Either shut up or get out! Your choice!" Jessica shouted. Babs looked at Shirley, who was holding her hand out straight and aiming it at Buster. She assumed that Shirley was holding Buster in place with her telekinetic powers. In fact, Shirley wasn't doing anything, Jessica was pinning Buster with her own strength. She leapt at Shirley and pinned her on the bed.

"Stop pinning my Fiancée!" Babs shouted. This time, Shirley used her power to lift Babs off of her. Jessica had stepped off Buster and was giving everyone an evil except Zach an evil glare. She had had enough of this whole argument and was very close to actually hurting someone.

"That does it! Get out, the four of you!" Jessica shouted at the top of her voice.

* * *

The shouting got the attention of Bugs and Daffy. They both popped their heads inside to see what was going on.

"Jess, is everything ok?" Bugs asked.

"What's going on in here?" Daffy added.

"I'll explain what happened." Zach replied. He explained to Bugs and Daffy exactly what had happened. While he was explaining, Jessica retreated to the corner of her room and began to sulk. As soon as Zach had finished explaining what had happened, Buster realised how mean he had been. He went over to Jessica.

"Jess, sorry for what happened back there." Buster said. Jessica gave him a cold shoulder and went to the corner of the room.

"I think we all are, to each other." Babs added.

"Come on, let's let Jessica calm down." Plucky said. Everyone was upset about the whole incident. Prince had also seen the whole incident and was with Jessica, licking her face to try and calm her down. Buster, Babs, Plucky and Shirley decided together to leave Jessica alone. Shirley whistled and Prince came running over to her heel. Before they left the room, Shirley turned to Zach.

"Zach, I think you should stay with Jessica to try and calm her down. Only you can do that."

"Ok, I'll try." Zach replied.

"Ok, come on. Let them have their time alone." Bugs said. Everyone else left the room, leaving Zach in the middle of the room and Jessica sulking in the corner. Zach walked over to Jessica and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jessica?" Jessica looked up and turned her head around. There were tears all over her cheek and from her eyes.

"Zach, did I actually hurt someone?"

"Don't think so. You pinned Buster to the floor though."

"Well he did deserve it, talking to me like that."

"At least he apologised."

"At least." Jessica finally wiped her eyes dry and turned to face Zach. She was now feeling much better. Thanks to her little conversation with Zach. She wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for cheering me up Zach."

"Jess, I'd do just about anything for you. It hurts me to see you angry with anyone." They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. After looking at each other for a few seconds, they came together and kissed. They were holding onto each other as tightly and as close to each other as they could. They also tried to hold their kiss for as long as possible. It eventually lasted for 15 minutes. By which time, they both needed some fresh air so they pulled away and took a breath of air.

"That was the longest kiss we've had yet." Jessica said.

"Yeah, I wish all kisses could be like that." Zach added. Jessica quickly glanced at the door. It was still shut. Jessica began speaking in a whisper.

"Zach, when we get to the Foxcave tonight, I need to hold a little meeting with everyone. I've just had a thought."

"About that incident?"

"It regards Buster and Babs yeah."

"Ok, I'll let Plucky and Shirley know if we get the chance."

"Ok, now where we on that game?"

* * *

Back in the living room, Plucky and Shirley were sitting away from the rest of the group. Prince was sitting next to Plucky, eyeing him looking for a bit of attention. Plucky was still affected by what had happened, as was Shirley. Buster and Babs had been their friends for a very long time and the argument they had just had had taken a heavy toll on their mind. They were questioning whether they were really good friends or not. They had made up but they were still unsure about their friendship. They were having a drink trying to take their minds of the incident. While they were doing so, Shirley's sixth sense tickled. She looked up and towards the entrance to the burrow.

"Shirley, are you ok?" Plucky asked.

"Someone's coming." Shirley replied. She continued to look at the entrance and saw a large black rabbit enter the room. He was wearing a flash tux and held a walking stick close to his chest. He took a look around the room and looked at everyone. Jessica and Zach had just come out of Jessica's bedroom to get a drink and saw the rabbit themselves.

"1, who is this guy? And 2, who invited him?" Tweety asked.

"To answer both of those questions, I don't know." Lola replied. The rabbit then looked at Lola.

"Oh, so you're Lola Bunny. You may not know me, but I sure know you, and your father." The rabbit said. Lola gasped in horror but said nothing.

"Who are you?" Bugs asked.

"Oh, forgive me. Brendan Rabbit."

"Ok doc, I don't remember inviting you."

"Oh, did I need an invite to come?"

"Yeah."

"Well tough, I'm here now." Brendan had another look around the room and saw Zach standing near Jessica. He walked over to Zach and examined him.

"You know, you look very familiar." Brendan said.

"Well, you don't ring a bell in my mind." Zach replied. Porky's daughter Catherine became curious about Brendan. She went up to him and began tugging on his leg. Brendan looked down at her and glared harshly.

"Oh get off you annoying pig." Brendan sharply kicked his leg and sent Catherine flying towards Petunia. Catherine hit her mother headfirst and they were both knocked to the floor. Everyone gasped at this sudden act. Jessica stared at the whole situation. A nameless fear had awoken in her heart. She couldn't put her finger on it but she was definitely scared about something. She just wasn't sure what it was. Everyone else was giving Brendan a very evil look, especially Porky.

"WHY YOU…YOU…YOU…YOU…LITTLE…" Porky was trying very hard to watch his language because of all the children around.

"Just who do you think you are?" Sylvester added.

"It's not right to injure anyone, especially children." Tweety added.

"Well, what are you guys going to do about it?" Brendan asked. Jessica was watching this from the sidelines with a growing anger. She was very tempted to get involved but decided against it on the grounds that it might blow her cover, or make people wonder how she got so much strength. She just stayed back and watched, putting on a 'timid child' act and hiding behind the television.

"Ok doc, you've got two minutes to get out of this house" Bugs scolded.

"Who's going to make me?" Brendan asked. There was suddenly a crackling coming from the side of the room. Shirley had now lost her temper and her psychic power had reached a completely new level. Her body was releasing small sparks of blue lightning. Her eyes were glowing bright blue and her hair was rising towards the ceiling. She raised her arm and aimed it at Brendan. She focused briefly and an energy bolt about 2cm in diameter appeared in the palm of her hand. Everyone saw her and backed off.

"Ok! You have 10 seconds to leave these premises! Unless you want to feel severe pain!" Shirley scolded. Brendan just scoffed.

"What are you going to do?" Shirley focused a little more and the energy bolt doubled in size.

"Do as she says. Shirley is dangerous." Babs pleaded.

"Really? I'd like to see that." Shirley threw the energy bolt in her hand right at Brendan's feet. The bolt hit the floor and exploded, causing him to leap back half a foot. Shirley immediately produced another energy bolt.

"That was a warning, next time I won't miss." Shirley threatened.

"Ok you win, I'll go." Brendan angrily walked to the entrance of the burrow and left, leaving everyone very angry.

* * *

When Brendan was gone, Shirley calmed down and her psychic power returned to its normal level. Everyone was now gathered around Petunia and her daughter. They had both regained consciousness but they were still feeling a little dizzy. Although she didn't show it, Jessica was being plagued by a nameless fear regarding Catherine. She was standing next to her bedroom door trying not to think about it, but it wasn't easy. She needed to tell someone about it but she wasn't sure whom. Eventually though, Zach noticed that she was on her own ad came over to where she was.

"Jess, are you ok?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"That incident, it awoke some kind of fear within me."

"Is it a kind of indescribable fear regarding Catherine?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have a similar fear."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I'll explain later."

"But I'm also annoyed about that Brendan. I get a bad feeling about him."

"So do I. He looks a trouble maker."

"And how does he know my mother and her father?"

"Your grand-father, did you know him?"

"No. I never met him, but my mother did tell me about him"

"Is there enough time to say now?"

"No. I'll explain later."

"Ok." Zach put a hand on Jessica's shoulder and looked at her in the eye. Jessica looked back at him with love. She trusted Zach more than anyone. She wrapped her arms around Zach's neck and stared into his eyes. They continued to look into each other's eyes for a few seconds before finally engaging in a compassionate kiss. No one noticed, as they were too busy nursing Petunia and her daughter. Jessica and Zach no longer cared about keeping their love secret. Pretty much everyone knew about their relationship and everyone was happy for them.

A/N: Ok, since I've made a little reference to it, I'll say now. This story is a semi-sequel to "Another Code: Toon Memories". You may now have a clue as to what my Brendan will do. What do you think of him though? Please review.


	4. Catnapped

REVIEW RESPONSE

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: I seem to have got a mixed reaction to Brendan. You will have to wait for a while before you see what happens to Catherine though. I see your point about Babs just spin-changing into her dress, thanks for pointing that out.

PurpleCobra247: As I said above, I got a mixed reaction to Brendan. The reason he was kicked out was because he hurt Petunia and Catherine. Brendan will be explained a little in a later chapter. I'm just curious, but why are you surprised that this is a semi-sequel to "Another Code: Toon Memories"? Either way, I'm glad you like my stories.

Rock Raider: The reason I'm not making Jacob Crow Zach's father is 1) It fits the story slightly better, and 2) it would raise a few moral issues. For Crow to be Zach's father, he'd probably have to rape a rabbit. I know he's mad enough to do that but I just think it's too wrong to even contemplate. To answer your question, I would be horrified to learn that my dad is an immortality-obsessed freak. If I've offended you by not using your ideas, I apologize.

Nightw2: Glad you liked that chapter. This story is actually pretty much finished; I just have to post the chapters. Again, sorry about the delay but the opening times at the IT suit are extremely iffy, and I have a few other projects to do. I'll update as fast as I can.

**Cat-napped**

After the party and when everyone had gone to sleep, Jessica, Zach, Plucky and Shirley met up in the Foxcave. Egghead Jr. was in one of the workshops working on the FoxFang and cub outfits. During the day, he had completed the suit defence systems and was busy fitting them to the suits. They were designed so that Only Jessica, Zach, Egghead Jr, Plucky and Shirley could remove the masks. If anyone else tried, it would fire a powerful electric charge into the hand of the offender. It was purely for defence in case someone came too close to unmasking them. Everyone else was gathered near the main computer. King was lying down next to Shirley. He was looking around blankly and allowing Shirley to stroke his back. Everyone else was looking at Jessica. She originally had only one thing to say but she now had two things to say. Soon after the party, she had come up with a reason for the fear that had awoken within her earlier during the party. Jessica was still troubled by what she had realised. Her parents had asked if anything was wrong but she refused to answer on the grounds that it might give her identity away, something that she did not want to do. It was only now that she could safely talk about what was on her mind.

"Ok, the first thing I'd like to talk about that argument in my room." Jessica began.

"I thought that was sorted out." Plucky protested.

"There's a bit more."

"What else is there to say?"

"Look, Buster doesn't know how strong I am and he pushed me over the edge. If I hadn't stopped myself, I would've hurt him seriously."

"Yeah. I did make it look that I was holding him down telepathically to throw a bit of confusion." Shirley replied.

"I noticed." Zach said.

"Oh, thanks Shirley." Jessica replied.

"No problem." Shirley said.

"Now, what is your point?" Plucky asked.

"What I'm saying is that, for their own safety, it might be worth letting Buster and Babs in on our little secret." Jessica replied. Everyone gasped.

"Are you serious?" Shirley asked.

"Look, if Buster and Babs knew, they wouldn't try and get into a fist-fight with me. Besides, they might be helpful."

"I see your point, but are you sure we can trust them?"

"I don't know. It's their safety that I'm concerned about. If I hurt them by accident, I'll never forgive myself."

"I'm not sure if they would forgive themselves if they hurt you either."

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"I have mixed feelings about it."

"Ok, if we think about it for a while then make the decision."

"Now, what was the second thing?" Plucky asked.

"It's about Petunia's daughter."

"What about her?"

"About how Brendan treated her."

"Yeah, after watching the incident, it brought out a nameless fear within me."

"I had it too." Zach added.

"So what's the point?" Plucky asked.

"While I was on my way here, I came up with a reason for my fever."

"And?"

"I realised that there is a possibility that she may, like Petunia after that car accident, turn into the Pranker." Everyone gasped in horror at the thought. They still remember what Pranker did last time she was around. She threatened the city; she nearly killed Jessica's parents and could have caused some severe chaos had she stayed around. They looked around each other. None of them wanted Pranker to return, as they knew that it cause some severe trouble if she did.

"So, what do we do?" Shirley asked.

"Well, I'd like to find Catherine and give her the antidote we developed last time."

"Jess, there's no guarantee that she will become the Pranker. Besides, look how young she is." Plucky protested.

"And besides, if we just go to their house they're bound to question it." Zach added. Jessica then sighed.

"I suppose you're right. What do we do about this?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I say we wait and see what happens. If Pranker does return, we can stop her and eliminate her for good." Plucky replied.

"Hang on, the Pranker was able to learn my Identity. What if she blows my cover?"

"How does she…" The discussion was interrupted by the Fangwave sounding. Everyone looked up at the computer and saw that the computer was bleeping at a house near the centre of the city.

"Ok, there's a disturbance at 29 Swiss street." Shirley said, looking at the screen.

"Isn't that Sylvester's house?" Plucky asked.

"Yeah, something's wrong." Zach replied.

* * *

FoxFang and Cub used the Fangmobile to reach Sylvester's house. When they arrived, the police were there so they kept back. They hid near the building on the back of the roof, far enough to avoid notice but close enough to keep an eye on things. King was left in the car and had been instructed to fend off any police office that came too close. While they were there, they noticed the back door was open so they crept inside. They quietly approached the lounge and peeped into the room, keeping out of sight. Detectives Richard and Rebecca were inside the house observing the scene. The living room was devastated, all the furniture was turned over and most of the ornaments were scattered on the floor. Some were broken and some were still intact. Richard and Rebecca continued to look around the room.

"Hmm, obvious signs of a struggle, and no sign of Sylvester." Rebecca began.

"And no ransom note. What is going on?" Richard asked.

"Who knows. We should go out and get some forensic experts to search the area."

"There are some outside. Let's go and get them." Richard and Rebecca left the room and went outside to get some forensic detectives. FoxFang and Cub took this opportunity to enter the lounge and have a look around for themselves.

"Hmm, nothing obvious." FoxFang muttered.

"But if we use our hair scope…" Cub added. He clicked the utility belt around his waist and pulled out a small black tube. FoxFang did the same. The scope was designed to show minute hairs as red lines. They both looked around and eventually saw a hair on a desk that had been tipped over. FoxFang took out a pair of tweezers from her utility belt and picked up the hair carefully. They both had a close look at the hair.

"Hmm, it looks either brown or black."

"We'll give a further analysis when we get back." FoxFang put the hair in a plastic bag and attached the bag to her utility belt, along with the tweezers.

"Agreed, now let's see…" FoxFang was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. They both turned and looked towards where the sound had come from and saw Richard and Rebecca standing there.

"Look FoxFang." Richard said.

"Get him!" Rebecca ordered.

"Ok foxes, come quietly and you won't get hurt." Richard was slowly walking towards FoxFang and Cub, who were backing away slowly.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you, but if you continue, we may have to." Cub warned. Richard stopped in his tracks and pulled out a handgun from his belt.

"Look, I am trying to give you a fair chance. All you have to do is give up and you won't get hurt." Cub then released a Fox glare to the floor and dazzled the two officers. By the time they regained their eyesight, FoxFang and Cub were long gone.

"DAMMIT!" Richard shouted. Rebecca came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They sure are tricky. We're going to have to find some way to avoid those flash bangs." Rebecca replied.

"But what was he doing here anyway?"

"Apparently, they appear anywhere there's trouble."

"He's a crime starter then?"

"No, they're vigilante's. But under current law, they're still criminals."

FoxFang and Cub had made it back to the Fangmobile. King was there waiting patiently for their return. No police officer had come by the Fangmobile and he was getting lonely. Cub jumped into the drivers' side of the Fangmobile while FoxFang leapt into the passenger side. King was still in the back compartment. Cub drove away while King fell asleep. FoxFang was bust thinking about the confrontation that they had just had with the police.

"I don't get it. What has the police chief got against us?" FoxFang asked

"Wish I knew. If we knew why he didn't like us, we could do something about it." Cub replied.

"I suppose not having the police on our back would make our lives much easier."

"But how do we do that?"

"Right now, we have more important matters, like where is Sylvester."

"Yeah, we should scan for him when we get back."

"That's two things for us to do later."

"And, if Sylvester had been kidnapped, find out who took him."

"Firstly, we need to figure out who would want to."

"A jealous ex-girlfriend?"

"You mean Sylvia?"

"Yeah."

"Somehow I doubt it. She was always a law-abiding citizen. Sylvester has been dating Penelope for a while now and, to my knowledge, she hasn't moaned about it."

"Do you think it could have been that Brendan guy?"

"The way he acted at the party, I wouldn't out it past him." Cub just nodded and continued driving.

* * *

While they were driving, FoxFang pulled out her Fangwave and opened communications to Shirley. At that current moment in time, finding him was their number l priority. When Shirley responded to the call, she could tell that something urgent had happened.

"FoxFang, what is it?" Shirley asked. She dared not say FoxFang's true identity just in case someone had cracked the Fangwave's frequency. As it stood, nobody had cracked it yet because no one had thought to try.

"I need you to try and locate Sylvester." FoxFang replied.

"Why?"

"I fear he has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?"

"His house was a total mess and there was no sign of him."

"Ok, I'll do a search." Shirley quickly spoke to Egghead Jr and they turned to the computer. After a minute, Shirley returned to the Fangwave.

"You won't believe this, but he isn't in the city." Shirley said.

"What?" FoxFang asked.

"He's not in the city. Whoever took him, they took him somewhere where they think he won't be found."

"But what troubles me more is that there was no ransom note or anything."

"Hmm, very strange."

"We did find some kind of hair. It might be the kidnappers."

"Maybe. Come back to the cave and we'll have a look."

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute."

* * *

By the time they returned to the Foxcave, Jessica was being plagued by a guilty conscious. The group were currently sitting near the computer. Egghead Jr. was doing a DNA analysis of the hair they had found. Jessica was feeling very upset that she hadn't reached Sylvester in time. She was sitting down with her head in her hands crying gently. Zach was next to her with a hand on her shoulder. He was wandering how the police had arrived on the scene before they had. He was slightly upset with the confrontation they had with the police. The chief was seriously after them and he knew that it would take a lot to get him to change his ways. Plucky and Shirley were with them. They were shocked by what had happened to Sylvester and didn't know what to think. He had been taken out of the city and nobody knew where he was. King was sitting next to Plucky. He was just looking around wondering what was going on.

"I just don't get it, how did the kidnapper get away with Sylvester before anyone got there?" Plucky asked.

"I'm beginning to wonder if there was some kind of aerial transport used." Zach replied.

"You mean a helicopter?"

"Possibly."

"Then how do we track them?"

"That I don't know. We can't travel back in time so all we can do is look at the analysis of that hair we found." Egghead Jr. soon came back holding a slip of paper. The piece of paper contained the analysis of the piece of hair. Jessica looked up. She was much calmer now and she took the piece of paper and had a look at it.

"Well, what do you get?" Zach asked.

"It looks like a hair from some sort of rabbit. If I'm reading this correctly, it looks like it came from a black rabbit." Jessica replied.

"Could it be from that Brendan?"

"It could be. Shirley, can you locate him?" Shirley went to the computer and began having a look. She had learned how to locate certain people from trial and error and Egghead's tutoring. Although he was mute, he was an expert teacher. Shirley had a look at the screens for a few minutes.

"Nope, he isn't in the city either." Shirley said.

"Could he be the kidnapper?" Plucky asked.

"Jess wouldn't put it past him." Zach replied.

"I think he deserves further investigation." Shirley said. Zach looked around and noticed that Jessica was gone. She was heading back towards her house. Zach leapt to her feet and ran after her. He put a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Are you going home already?" Zach asked. Jessica turned around and looked at him.

"No. I needed a bit of time to myself."

"Why?"

"Because of Sylvester."

"Jess, there was no way we could've gotten to him in time if the kidnapper used a helicopter."

"Unless we used the FoxChopper."

"But there was no way we would've known they had a helicopter."

"I guess you're right."

"But what can we do?"

"The only thing we can do is join the search tomorrow."

"Yeah." Jessica looked at Zach dead in the eye. She was feeling much better now. She no longer felt that it was her fault that Sylvester had been kidnapped. She wrapped her arms around Zach and pulled him closer to her.

"Zach, thank you for cheering me up." Zach looked back at her. He could see love in her eyes. He cared for Jessica more than anyone else. Likewise, Jessica cared for him more than anyone. Zach wrapped his arms around Jessica and they kissed tenderly. They held onto each other as tightly and held their kiss for as long as possible. 10 minutes passed and they were still kissing. Plucky and Shirley were watching the sweet display from a distance. They were now very used to Jessica and Zach kissing all the time. It actually warmed their hearts to see the sweet displays. Jessica and Zach's kiss lasted for about 20 minutes. By the time they had finished, they had fallen on the floor, with Jessica on top of Zach. From a distance, Plucky and Shirley were giggling at the situation. When they realised the situation, Jessica rolled off Zach and looked at him. They both giggled a little.

"Jess, do you think we're getting better and better?"

"I think each kiss we share gets better."

"How long are you going to stay for?"

"If we stay until 2:00, we might be able to wait and see if Sylvester reappears."

"Yeah, good idea."

A/N: Ok, hope you liked that. I had this chapter written when I posted the last chapter. I just delayed posting this it to give you guys a chance to review. Anyway, please review.


	5. Memory lapse

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Nice bit of detective work there. The motive will be a little obscure at the moment but you may guess when you finish this chapter. I liked how you ruled out some suspects as well. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Rock Raider: I have to admit, I did like your idea but it would go against the direction of the story I had in mind. I thought this up a while ago and, to be honest, I've got all of the chapters written but I'm just posting them one at a time to give you guys a chance to review. Thanks for the ideas anyway.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: If Buster and Babs are brought on board the team, it probably won't be until the next story. I'll explain where Sylvester Jr. was in a later chapter. To be honest, I didn't think that chapter had much action, but I made up for that in this chapter.

PurpleCobra247: Brendan's motives will be made clear in a future chapter. Glad you like my romantic scenes. I actually find those the hardest parts to write. I don't know why exactly. Glad you like the story so far.

**Memory lapse**

Soon after Jessica and Zach's romantic moment, the Fangwave sounded. It alerted the team to a break in at the national bank in the centre of town. A small gang of about 5 safecrackers had broken into the bank and were busy planting explosive putty at the safe door. They were all masked figures dressed in black. One of them was wiring one end to a detonator while another was placing the fuse in the explosive putty. The remaining three were keeping their distance. One of them was holding a briefcase and was ready to open it when he was given the signal. They were completely unaware that FoxFang, Cub and King were looking down on them from the skylight. They had taken the FoxChopper and had landed on the roof. They were carefully watching the group's actions. Cub was holding onto King to prevent him from jumping down.

"FoxFang, I have a plan." Cub said.

"Go on."

"We cut the fuse just before they detonate it and attack them while they're wondering why it didn't detonate."

"Good plan. Let's do it." They carefully opened the skylight and lowered themselves down into the area. The group of safecrackers were too busy ensuring that the fuse was connected to the detonator correctly. While they were distracted, King bit through the fuse and FoxFang separated the two ends. They then hid behind one of the desks that were around and watched carefully.

"Ok, everything's set. Now let's watch the fireworks." One of the figures said. Another pressed down on the plunger and everyone covered their ears. They waited for an explosion but it never came. Eventually, one of the safecrackers uncovered his ears and had a look around.

"Guys, where's the explosion?" He asked. The others looked up and realised that there was no explosion.

"I don't understand. Everything was perfect." Another protested.

"Guys, come and look." A third said. He had had a look at the fuse and had found where King had bitten it. The other's came over and had a look.

"Looks like someone cut the fuse." One of them said.

"Cut? This is a bite mark." Another protested.

"But who around here could bite through this?" A third asked.

"How about we answer that question for you?" Came a voice. The safecrackers turned to where the voice came from and saw that FoxFang and Cub had leapt out from their hiding space and were standing on the desk, both armed with Fangmerangs. King was standing next to the desk, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Oh great, why did they have to show up?" One of the safecrackers asked.

"You think you can avoid our notice? That is an impossibility." FoxFang replied.

"Now are you going to come quietly or do we have to get rough?" Cub asked.

"Look, once we defeat you, we'll be the most feared criminals in the city!" One of the safecrackers gloated.

"You? Beat us? That's a laugh."

"Oh yeah, we'll soon see about that."

* * *

The group of safecrackers attempted to rush at FoxFang and Cub. They waited until the last moment before jumping out of the way while King dashed away. The group ended up crashing into the desk that FoxFang and Cub were standing near. FoxFang and Cub landed behind them and leapt right at them, landing their feet in the back of two of the goons, smashing their faces into the desks and knocking them out. The remaining three recovered and turned around. FoxFang, Cub and King were behind them again.

"Ok, We're giving you guys a chance to give up. If you don't want a beating it would be a wise idea." FoxFang said.

"Look, we don't give up whoever the opponent." One of the thugs said.

"Very well, your choice."

"King!" Cub instructed. King leapt at the thugs and pinned one of them. He began snarling deeply and terrifying the pinned thug. Before the others could help him, FoxFang and Cub tackled them. Now the three were pinned to the floor. FoxFang and Cub cuffed the two that they were pinning while they had the chance. They didn't realise that the two that had been knocked out before had regained consciousness. They quickly charged FoxFang and Cub. Before they could react, FoxFang and Cub had been tackled. The thug that King was pinning was now covered in blood from bite marks. He wasn't dead but he was too weak to even stand. The blow to the head received when they had hit the floor had knocked out FoxFang and Cub.

"Heh, looks like the tables have turned against you fox." The thug pinning FoxFang gloated.

"Hey, how about we have a little peek." The other suggested.

"You mean…"

"Just think, we'll be famous. The villains who unmask the city's most notorious crime fighters."

"Hmm, I like that."

"Well then, let's have a look." They reached for the hoods but the defence devices kicked in and gave them a very nasty electric shock. The sudden jolt caused both thugs to leap off FoxFang and Cub. Their masks were still intact and the thugs were fuming. The electrical noises made by the defence system had caused FoxFang and Cub to wake up.

"What? They have defences?"

"Is that fair?"

"I don't…" Before he could finish, King, who had seen that his masters were in trouble and had leapt to their defence, attacked the thug that was talking. FoxFang and Cub recovered and climbed to their feet. Cub leapt at the last remaining thug while FoxFang cuffed the thug that King had wounded previously. She then went and helped King take down the last thug. Within a few seconds, all the safecrackers had been cuffed and were completely immobilised.

"Phew, good thing about our defence system." Cub muttered.

"I never thought we'd need it. That'll teach us for letting our guard down." FoxFang replied. They then heard the sound of police sirens approaching

"That's our cue." Cub held onto King and he and FoxFang used their grapple guns to climb back to the roof. Once their, they quickly boarded the FoxChopper and escaped the scene. They didn't quite reach mach 1 but were fast enough to be gone before the police got there. Officers Richard and Rebecca Yang were two of the officers that had arrived at the scene. When they arrived, they found the safecrackers cuffed and completely immobilised.

"Looks like he beat us again." Rebecca muttered.

"Rebecca, look at these bite marks over these safecrackers." Richard said. Rebecca came over and had a look.

"Any idea what caused them?"

"If I know my animals, these were caused by some kind of Fox."

"Makes sense. After all, what kind of pets would FoxFang have?"

"True, but we didn't see one when we met him earlier."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have one."

"Point."

"Well, we now have a lead. Tomorrow, we'll interview everyone in the city who has a pet fox."

"Ok, but firstly, we take these safecrackers in."

* * *

Cub was piloting the FoxChopper back to the Foxcave while FoxFang sat in the passenger side with King sitting next to her. While they were heading back to base, FoxFang's Fangwave sounded. Shirley was contacting them. FoxFang grabbed her portable Fangwave and answered it.

"What did you need?"

"I just wanted to know how it went."

"You're sounding like my mother." FoxFang heard Shirley laughing over the other side of the Fangwave but she quickly stopped.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, we actually needed that mask defence that was installed."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Well, we had pinned…"

"Sorry but I need to interrupt. There's some good news."

"What is it?"

"The computer's just located Sylvester."

"Where is he?"

"It looks like he's near that old run-down mansion on the edge of the city."

"Ok, we'll go there and fetch him. You guys get out of the Foxcave before we get there."

"Ok." Shirley closed the communications and FoxFang turned on the FoxChopper's navigation system.

"What's the beef?" Cub asked.

"They've found Sylvester."

"Where is he then?"

"Near some run down mansion on the edge of the city. I've brought it up on the navigator."

"Ok, let's get there and find him." Cub altered course and headed to the area indicated on the navigation system.

* * *

The mansion in question was extremely run down. It had fallen into a state of disrepair and was completely abandoned. It was the mansion Tweety, Aaooga, Sylvester and Penelope had been trapped in quite some time ago. When the FoxChopper landed, the whole area seemed completely deserted. There were only a few wild animals around the area. FoxFang and Cub climbed out of the FoxChopper and began walking around the mansion. They eventually found Sylvester round the back of the mansion. He was unconscious and very bruised. FoxFang gently rubbed Sylvester on the shoulder and he eventually woke up. He looked up and when he saw FoxFang, he nearly freaked. It wasn't long before he actually realised who it was.

"Are you ok?" FoxFang asked.

"Where am I?" Sylvester asked.

"You're next to some mansion on the edge of the city." Sylvester had a quick look around the area. He immediately recognised the area.

"Oh not this area."

"Huh?"

"I had a bad experience here in the past."

"Oh. Come on."

"Where are you going to take me?"

"Back to our base. We need to know what happened."

"Ok."

"There's a separate area for you to sit in our transport vehicle." Cub said.

"One thing." FoxFang said. She pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around Sylvester's eyes.

"Sorry but we have to keep our secret."

"I understand." Sylvester replied. FoxFang and Cub led him to the FoxChopper and helped him inside. King was a little nervous but he didn't do anything. FoxFang climbed into the pilot side while Cub was in the passenger side, with King next to him. Sylvester was in a separate compartment behind FoxFang and Cub's seats. When everyone was safely in, FoxFang piloted the FoxChopper back to the Foxcave.

* * *

The Foxcave had been pretty much deserted by everyone else that was there. When FoxFang and Cub arrived with Sylvester, they were the only people there. Shirley had teleported everyone to her house and was waiting for FoxFang's signal to re-enter. FoxFang and Cub kept Sylvester in the area where the FoxChopper was kept. Sylvester was allowed to sit on the passenger seat while FoxFang and Cub interrogated him.

"Ok, what do you remember about the incident?" Cub asked.

"Well, I remember sitting in my house watching a movie and then hearing someone entering the house." Sylvester replied.

"Go on."

"When I turned around, I saw a black rabbit standing in front of me. He then clubbed me on the head and I black out."

"Then what do you remember?"

"The last thing I remember was waking up to you guys. I have no memory of what happened while I was out but I must have been unconscious for a few hours."

"Were you able to recognise the rabbit that took you?" FoxFang asked, although she and Cub both had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"He did seem a little familiar…" Sylvester's facial expression suddenly changed into a shocked expression.

"Are you ok?"

"I suddenly seem to remember owing a large amount of money to a rabbit called Brendan for no reason."

"Perhaps you suffered some kind of amnesia." Cub suggested.

"Well, we'd better take you back to your home so you can rest." FoxFang said.

"Well ok. I am rather tired." Sylvester replied.

"One last thing, where's your son? Was he with you when this happened?"

"No, he was with Sylvia."

"Good, at least he's safe."

* * *

FoxFang and Cub went on a little trip to take Sylvester back to his home, making sure Sylvester had no idea where the base was, and came back to the Foxcave within a few minutes. Egghead Jr, Plucky and Shirley had returned to the cave to hear what Jessica and Zach had learned from Sylvester. They were all sitting near the main computer all looking at Jessica and Zach.

"So, what's the beef?" Plucky asked.

"We're pretty sure that he was taken by that Brendan rabbit." Zach replied.

"I should have guessed. I received some very bad karma from him when he was at the party." Shirley muttered.

"But the weird thing is that Sylvester suddenly remembered owing a large amount of money to him for no reason."

"Any ideas what happened?" Plucky asked.

"No idea."

"It's as if his memory was re-written." Shirley suggested.

"Hang on, is that even possible?" Zach asked.

"Don't know."

"Then what actually happened?" Jessica then had a sudden thought about what could have happened. She seemed to remember the story that her mother had told her when she came down with a fever.

"Another!" Jessica muttered.

"What?" Plucky asked.

"I just remembered a story that my mother told me. Her father worked on a device called another.

"And what does another do?" Zach asked.

"It can create false memories."

"Wow, care to tell us?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm pretty tired."

"Ok, you heading to bed then?"

"Yeah." Zach turned to Jessica and wrapped his arms around her. She was expecting him to do so and as soon as he did, she wrapped her arms around him. Everyone stood up and backed away. Jessica and Zach looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before coming together and exchanging a very passionate kiss. They held onto each other tightly and kept on kissing. It lasted for less time than their last kiss, as they were both tired. They nearly fell asleep in each other's arms once their kiss had finished but were ale to stop themselves. When their kiss ended, they looked into each other's eyes for another brief moment before finally letting go and heading down the passages that led to their houses.


	6. Shirley and the police

REVIEW RESPONSE

acosta pérez josé ramiro: To answer your question, Brendan shares no relation to Sleety. He just dumped Sylvester at the mansion. Either way, thanks for the review. FoxFang and Cub may need their defences again but in this chapter, they're in trouble indirectly. You may have an idea of what I mean.

Rock Raider: I have to admit, I never thought of Sylvester being found by the ghosts when I wrote that last chapter. And you're right, the memory altering device is pretty much the same from Trace Memory (called Another Code: Two Memories over here, but I think you knew that).

Nightw2: Glad you liked the chapter. There will be less action in this chapter but more drama. Hope you like it.

PurpleCobra247: Brendan's motives will come a bit clearer in a future chapter, as well as his super villain name but he only had one real motive. I'm glad you like it so far.

**Shirley and the police**

The next morning, Penelope had come round to Sylvester's house, like she normally did. When she arrived, she found that Sylvester hadn't cleaned up the lounge from what had happened last night. She didn't know what had happened so when she saw the mess, she began to panic a little. She cared for Sylvester deeply and worried for his safety. Ever since they had been dating, he had been in more dangerous trouble than he had been in before. The first room she ran into to try and find him was his bedroom. She found him fast asleep on his bed. When she saw him, she gave a sigh of relief. Even though he was asleep, Sylvester's body position suggested that he was troubled by something. Penelope looked at him and then had a look at the clock on the wall. It was 10:00 and Sylvester would normally be awake for her arrival by now. Penelope contemplated the thought of rubbing his shoulder to wake him but before she could, Sylvester began fidgeting in his sleep. Penelope juts watched as Sylvester kept on moving. He was obviously dreaming but it didn't look like a very pleasant dream. Penelope could see some sweat building up on Sylvester's body. Suddenly, and without any warning, Sylvester woke up. Sweat dripping from his body. He looked around in a state of panic but sighed when he saw Penelope.

"Sylvester, are you ok?"

"Penelope, when did you come in?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I was worried. Your door was unlocked and your lounge was a mess."

"Sorry, I have just had a terrible night." Penelope came over and sat on his bed next to him.

"What happened?" Sylvester sat up in bed and looked at Penelope deeply. He could safely tell her about what had happened. He trusted her more than anyone.

"Well, I was watching a movie last night before going to bed but then someone entered the house. I turned and saw a black rabbit standing there."

"Did you recognise him?"

"He looked familiar but I couldn't recognise him. The last I remember of that particular moment was blacking out after being clubbed on the head."

"Do you remember what happened after that?"

"The next thing I remember was being found by FoxFang at the mansion of the Valetta's."

"The mansion where we were trapped before Tweety and Aaooga's wedding?"

"Yeah."

"What happened after that?"

"He and Cub took me to his base and asked me about the incident. I then remembered owing Brendan Rabbit a large amount of money for no reason."

"What?"

"I don't understand it wither. I'm not going to do anything until I have an explanation."

"Good idea. Anyway, what happened after that?"

"Well, FoxFang and Cub brought me home and then I went to bed."

"But when I came in, you awoke in a sweat."

"Oh that. I'd just had a very bad dream." Penelope came closer and sat right next to Sylvester and out an arm around him. She also wrapped her tail around his back.

"What happened?"

"I was trapped in some dark thin tube. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I then felt something enter my head. I felt unbearable agony and heard terrifying moans in my head. I began to sweat and began to struggle. It was about then I woke up and saw you."

"Oh my, you did have a rough night. Are you ok now?"

"Very shaken. I don't know what to do?"

"Well, I'll stay with you today so you won't be lonely ok?"

"Penelope, thank you."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. I care about you." Penelope moved so she was now facing Sylvester and she fell unto his arms. They looked at each other for a moment before they eventually kissed.

* * *

Roughly at 12:00 in the police station, officers Richard and Rebecca Yang were discussing their current situation. The office had a stock of filing cabinets in the room. These cabinets contained information about most of the criminals that had appeared in the city, including Pranker, Miss. Ice and Swackhammer. FoxFang also had a file in this cabinet. The file was virtually empty, as she left no evidence behind. Only witness reports of when police officers had seen her were in the file. All these reports referred to FoxFang as a male. There was also a desk in the room. A computer, which had access to all the details of the citizens, was on the desk. They used this computer to search for people who owned pet Foxes. They had spent the morning visiting and interviewing everyone in the city that owned a pet fox. However, none of the owners' matched FoxFang's physical description, they were all too big. A couple of the foxes they had met did have vicious temperaments. The main difficulty was that they couldn't tell what species of Fox FoxFang used, and there was quite a variety in the city, from Bat-eared Foxes to Arctic Foxes. Richard was sitting on a chair near the desk drinking a cup of coffee while Rebecca was at the computer searching for any more pet foxes that they hadn't checked. Richard was actually disturbed about the whole situation. He was thinking of their confrontation with FoxFang the night before. It was the first time they had met FoxFang and they didn't know that she had flash bangs to get herself out of trouble. More importantly, he didn't see a fox at all. The only evidence were the bite marks from the safecrackers FoxFang had apprehended. Most of the citizens had seen the fox as well but none of them came forward. They secretly disagreed with the police's hatred to FoxFang but dared not protest out of fear of arrest. Richard and Rebecca didn't know that the majority of the police were on the citizens' side. As far as they were concerned, FoxFang was a vigilante and therefore, a criminal.

"Richard, there's another fox for us to check out." Rebecca said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. An Arctic Fox called Prince."

"Owner?"

"A Miss. Shirley McLoon."

"What's her record like?"

"Very spot clean. She's a law abiding citizen and hasn't been arrested for any reason."

"Anything we should know about her?" Rebecca had a closer look at Shirley's profile.

"Ah, according to this, she's a powerful psychic. Renown across the whole city."

"Great, perhaps she could identify FoxFang for us."

"I suppose. She does give fortune telling sessions, and they are very successful."

"Any idea what she can do?"

"It says that no one is completely sure."

"Anyway, let's give it a try."

"Ok, we'll go after lunch."

* * *

At about 1:30, Plucky and Shirley were busy eating lunch in Shirley's house. They were busy eating tuna sandwiches. Prince was near the table eating his own food. He was fed on ACME fox and wolf mix, containing all the essential nutrients needed for a fox to grow. It was lemming flavour. Shirley was also watching the clock getting slowly more anxious. She had foreseen that the police would come and was worried about the upcoming conversation. She knew that they wanted to ask her to identify FoxFang but she wasn't sure of what she would say. She had told Plucky about what was going to happen and he was worried as well.

"Shirley, what should we do when the police get here?"

"I don't know. I know that they'll want me to identify FoxFang."

"Something that we'd never do."

"Exactly."

"Well, couldn't you just refuse?"

"Refuse?"

"Well, you have refused people before if their reason isn't just."

"You actually have an idea. It is a free country after all."

"What should I do while they're here?" Before Shirley could answer, there was a knocking on the front door. Prince lifted his head and looked towards the door. Plucky and Shirley looked as well.

"That must be them now. You just act like you normally would ok." Plucky nodded as Shirley stood up and went towards the front door. Prince just stayed where he was and watched. Shirley opened the door and saw Richard and Rebecca waiting. They were actually surprised to see that Shirley was a duck.

"Miss. Shirley McLoon?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" Shirley asked. Richard pulled out is wallet and showed his police badge.

"Detectives Richard and Rebecca Yang of the freak capture squad. We're following a lead on the 'who is FoxFang' case and like to ask you some questions." Shirley was a little concerned even though she had seen it coming. She remained calm and collected.

"Ok, come on in." Shirley allowed Richard and Rebecca to enter her house and showed them to her living room. Richard and Rebecca sat down on the sofa and Shirley sat next to them.

"Shirley, what we've been doing is interviewing everyone who owns a pet fox of any specie and we have on our records that you have a pet fox here." Richard began.

"Yeah, he's an Arctic Fox called Prince. Would you like to meet him?" Richard and Rebecca nodded. Shirley whistled and Prince came running into the room. He jumped up and onto Shirley's lap.

"You know, it's highly unusual for a duck to have a pet fox." Shirley just laughed a little.

"I've been unusual my whole life."

"Oh, anyway, what kind of temperament does Prince have?"

"Gentle. He won't harm anyone and loves people making a fuss of him." Richard hesitantly moved his hand closer to Prince's head. Prince moved his head closer to Richard's hand and allowed him to stroke him on the head.

"I see what you mean."

"This fox is definitely not used by FoxFang." Rebecca said.

"Oh well, but we've tried every fox in the city now."

"What is this about?" Shirley asked.

"We're trying to identify FoxFang." Rebecca replied.

"We were actually hoping if…" Richard began.

"If I could identify him for you?" Shirley asked.

"Err…yeah."

"Can I ask why?" Richard decided to try and lie, forgetting that Shirley was psychic.

"We were thinking about forming an alliance with him." Shirley already knew what they wanted and wasn't fooled.

"Look, it's no use trying to lie to a psychic. You want to arrest FoxFang don't you?"

"Damm, you saw through me."

"Look, if that's why you want me to identify FoxFang, I won't help you."

"Why not?"

"Anyone with half a brain cell will realise that this city needs FoxFang. If it wasn't for him, the city would be in a criminal mess and the bunny family might be dead right now. That's why I haven't even tried to identify him, and I doubt I ever will try."

"Look, if you refuse…" Richard shut up when Shirley produced an energy bolt.

"Look, I am a law-abiding citizen. I never probe people's minds unless it is an emergency but if you cannot understand that, I will hurt you."

"Richard stop. We obviously can't force her and even I'll pass on fighting a psychic." Rebecca said.

"Ok, I won't say any more." Richard replied reluctantly. Shirley made the energy bolt disappear.

"Shirley, we must go now. Thank you for your time." Shirley then had an idea that would hopefully get the police off FoxFang's back. She put a hand on Richard's shoulder to stop him leaving. Richard and Rebecca both turned and looked at Shirley.

"Before you go, I wish to show you something." Shirley said. She outstretched her arm and her crystal ball floated out of her bedroom and landed on the desk nearby them. Shirley went around to the other side of the desk and gazed into the ball.

"I wish to show you what would become of this city if FoxFang was arrested. Gaze into the crystal ball." Richard and Rebecca gazed into the crystal ball as Shirley entered a trance. They saw the city as it would be in one year's time and if FoxFang had been unmasked and arrested. The whole city was virtually in ruin and constant fires were burning. The citizens were rebelling against the police and destroying the main police building. Thugs and other criminals practically ran the city now. It had become a completely lawless city. There was also a view of the city graveyard. Amongst them were the graves of all the Looney Tunes and their children. Flowers aligned all the graves and there were still people there grieving over the loss. At this point, the image faded and Shirley came out of her trance. Richard and Rebecca were obviously disturbed by what they had seen. While Shirley had not shown them who FoxFang was, she had shown them that arresting FoxFang would be a terrible mistake. Richard and Rebecca left Shirley's house with incredible doubts in their mind. They were terribly stricken by Shirley's prophecy. They now had doubts about whether the chief was right to order FoxFang's arrest.

* * *

That evening the team gathered in the Foxcave at 9:00, earlier than normal. Jessica and Zach had been mainly resting during the day, while Jessica was searching through maps away from her parent's eyes to try and find Blood Rabbit Island. She had had no success in doing so and as such had decided on another method. Bugs had gone to a business meeting with some managers with other schools while Lola was at the theatre with some friends. Jessica had told them that she'd be asleep when they would be back to cover for what she had intended for tonight. Daffy and Melissa had gone to bed earlier than normal. Melissa had been ill all day and needed an early night. While he was worried about his adoptive mother, it had worked in Zach's favour and allowed him to get to the Foxcave earlier. Egghead Jr. was working on some special storage cupboards for the FoxFang and Cub outfits. They would be registered to the respective owner's handprint scan so nobody else could open them. They were designed like that just in case of intruders. The Foxcave did have an intruder alarm that was linked to the Fangwave's to alert people if there was an intruder but they needed as much security as possible, as well as being in a secret location. They hoped that they didn't need the alarm but it was better to be safe then sorry. The group were currently sitting near the main computer. They were looking at Jessica, waiting for her to tell everyone about another, which she had mentioned the night before. King was sitting next to Shirley and looking at her as well. Shirley wanted to tell Jessica and Zach about her confrontation with the police but decided to wait until Jessica was finished.

"Well, I'll say that it is nice that we were able to gather together earlier than normal, and it's a good thing as there's something I need to do tonight." Jessica began.

"Jess, why are you here so early?" Plucky asked.

"Dad's at a business meeting and Mum's with some friends."

"Oh, and what about you Zach?"

"Melissa's not feeling well so she and Daffy had an early night." Zach replied.

"Wow, I hope she'll be ok."

"So do I."

"Oh Jess, we had a bit of an incident with the police earlier." Shirley glared at Plucky but refrained from hurting him.

"What kind of incident?" Jessica asked.

"The police wanted me to help them identify you." Shirley replied.

"And you refused right?" Zach asked.

"Not only did I refuse, I terrified them."

"How?"

"I showed them what the city would be like if they did manage to get you two."

"And what sort of things did you show them?" Jessica asked.

"The city in ruins, the citizens rebelling against the police, the city completely lawless and your parents, their friends and even you guys dead."

"That would happen if we got captured?"

"Yes."

"Then we must be even more careful now."

"Hopefully, what I showed them will make them think twice about arresting you."

"Hope so."

"Anyway, weren't you going to tell us about another?" Zach asked.

"Oh yeah. I believe that whoever is behind this memory thing with Sylvester is using another to modify his memory." Jessica replied.

"Modify his memory?"

"Yeah, my grandfather developed another to find my grandmother's killer."

"What exactly can another do?"

"It can replay memories and create false memories to replace true memories."

"Why would he do that?"

"He wanted to help people who were suffering from a bad memory, like war victims. He would remove the bad memory and replace it with a different one in the hope that they could live happier lives."

"But no such device has been announced." Plucky protested.

"That was because someone wanted another for the wrong purposes."

"Who was he?" Shirley asked.

"His name was Dave Rabbit. He was the last of a wealthy family that lived on Blood Rabbit Island."

"Where?"

"Blood Rabbit Island. I tried to find it but had no luck, but that is where another was built."

"Some name." Plucky muttered.

"So it should still be there." Zach said.

"Should be, and so should the person behind this." Jessica replied

"Do you still suspect Brendan Rabbit?"

"Yeah. If we find him on that island, that will be all the proof we need."

"But if you don't know where the island is, how are we going to find it?"

"Zach, I don't know where the island is, but I know someone who does."

A/N: Ok, the next chapter, I will be revealing Brendan's super villain name. But until that chapter is posted, you're welcome to guess.


	7. Call me

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: Shirley's prophecy was meant to be gloomy. She was hoping that it would make the police think twice about arresting FoxFang. You'll have to wait to see if it does. Glad you liked it anyway.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: Yep, Shirley can be quiet but powerful. The expression 'silent but deadly' springs to mind. I hadn't seen the episode that you referred to so we can put the fact that the prophecy reminded you of it as a coincidence. Anyway, glad you liked the chapter.

Nightw2: I'm just glad I was able to post that last chapter. I've had troubles getting into the I.T suit recently so I was only just able to post it on that day. Glad you liked it anyway.

**Call me…**

Later that evening, Lola Bunny was standing outside the Loonitheatre with Petunia and Miss. Prissy. The theatre had been built shortly after the incident with ACME. It was used for a variety of different performances. The Looney Tunes would also give performances on the stage on occasions. They were actually planning a stage performance for the following weekend. They were still unsure of what they wanted to do. The building was near the ACME superstore. The group were standing outside looking at the night sky. They had just seen a stage a rendition of the Indian wars, from the Indians point of view. It was a charity event to raise money for IFAW charitable trust. It had just finished and the three were watching as all of the others that were at the theatre were leaving. They were also discussing the whole performance.

"Well, what did you guys think?" Petunia asked.

"Good, I'd never appreciated the Indians until now." Miss. Prissy replied.

"I liked it. Well recommended Petunia." Lola added.

"How are you going to get home?" Petunia asked.

"Foghorn should be here to pick me up soon." Miss. Prissy replied.

"I'll find my own way home. Bugs is in an important meeting." Lola added. Shortly after that, a white Volvo pulled up in front of them. Porky was driving and all of their children in the back. Catherine was holding her head and looking rather weary.

"Hey there sw-sw-sweetie." Porky greeted.

"Hi honey, how are the little ones?" Petunia asked.

"Catherine's a little po-po-ill but everyone else is fine."

"Why am I worried all of a sudden?"

"Hopefully it won't be anything serious."

"Hope so either." Petunia stepped into the passenger side of the car and gave Porky a kiss on the cheek. She then looked out of the window and looked at Lola and Miss. Prissy.

"Well, we'll see you at the looniversity tomorrow." Petunia said.

"See ya." Lola replied. Porky then drove off, leaving Lola and Miss. Prissy in the car park of the theatre. It was now pretty much empty, only a couple of cars were left.

"Well, I'm going home now." Lola said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Miss. Prissy replied.

"Give my regards to Foghorn Leghorn will ya?"

"Sure."

"Well, see ya." Lola began to walk back to find a patch of ground so she could burrow back home.

* * *

Lola eventually reached a small patch of grass around the back of the theatre. There was a pile of upturned earth in the centre. It was the entrance to the tunnel that she had dug to get to the theatre. Lola had covered the entrance with a couple of planks of wood. She had a quick look around and saw nobody. There were a few pillars around holding up an overhang from the roof of the theatre. There were also a couple of bins around. Lola had no idea that an armed thug was hiding behind one of the pillars. Lola went over to the planks of move and was about to remove them when a chill went down her spine. Her sense of danger was tingling heavily. She nervously looked around but still couldn't see anyone.

"Hello? Is anyone around?" Lola called out. There came no reply. Lola was getting nervous. She looked around again but still saw nobody. She began to sweat a little. She could tell that someone was around but couldn't see him or her. She went down to pick up the planks of wood again but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around in a panic and saw a masked thug armed with a dagger in front of her. The thug pointed the dagger at her throat.

"Hello my pretty, what are you doing here?" The thug asked. Lola began to sweat with fear. Nobody noticed the FoxChopper hovering above.

"What do you want?" Lola asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'd give you a guess but that would waste time." The thug lowered his dagger towards Lola's chest, scaring her even more. She genuinely thought that she was going to die. They didn't realise that the FoxChopper had landed behind tem and that FoxFang and Cub had jumped out.

"Leave the lady alone!" FoxFang scolded. The thug turned around and only then realised that FoxFang and Cub were present. It was now his turn to panic. He was sweating with fear.

"What would you want with her?" Cub asked.

"Why did you have to show up?" The thug asked

"Why do you think?" Cub threw a Fangmerang and knocked the dagger out of the thug's hand. Once he was disarmed, FoxFang leapt at the thug and had pinned him within seconds. The thug was now completely powerless while FoxFang pummelled him and cuffed him.

* * *

Once the thug was completely immobilised, Lola walked over to them with a huge expression of relief. She owed her life to FoxFang for a third time now. Of course, she had no idea who FoxFang was. FoxFang and Cub looked up at Lola and watched her. They had something they needed to say to her as they needed her help.

"FoxFang, thank you. That's the third time you've saved me." Lola exclaimed.

"It's my job." FoxFang replied.

"Could I ask you two to take me home?"

"Actually, we need to ask you something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, climb into our FoxChopper and I'll explain." Lola did so and followed FoxFang and Cub to the FoxChopper and climbed into the passenger compartment, catching a glimpse of King while she did so.

"Who's this guy?"

"That's our attack fox. He's harmless unless we tell him to attack. I'd advise against touching him though."

"Ok." Lola settled down on a seat in the back while King leapt into the front. Cub took control of the FoxChopper while FoxFang sat in the passenger side, with King next to her. Cub started off the engine and the FoxChopper took off.

"Erm, what did you need me for?" Lola asked.

"Lola, are you aware that Sylvester was attacked last night?" FoxFang asked. Lola gasped.

"No, I wasn't"

"Well, when we found him, we discovered that he had remembered a memory that could not have been true."

"What are you saying?"

"We believe that someone kidnapped Sylvester and re-wrote his memory using another."

"How do you know about another?"

"We have it on our database. We have it on records that your father made the device."

"Well, yeah. But how does it involve me?"

"We did some research and discovered that another is located on Blood Rabbit island."

"But we don't know where that is, which is where you come in." Cub added.

"I see." Lola replied.

"Will you help us?" FoxFang asked.

"If someone is misusing another I'll help. I'm sure that's what my father would want."

"Thank you."

"Now, Blood rabbit Island is a remote island in the pacific ocean. We won't be able to get there quickly though."

"Yes we will, brace yourself as we'll be going very fast." Cub powered up the FoxChopper and it left the city at its max speed. The resulting sonic boom gave everyone in the city a massive shock.

* * *

Within a short space of time, the FoxChopper had reached the pacific ocean. Cub slowed the vehicle down so they could properly search the ocean for the island. Lola was amazed at the sudden burst of speed that had been displayed.

"How fast were we going?" Lola asked.

"About Mach 2." FoxFang replied.

"Twice the speed of sound, amazing."

"Heh, thanks for the compliment."

"Now we need to find that island." Cub said.

"It's an isolated island but it is in a remote area." Lola said.

"So we need to find an island basically in the middle of nowhere."

"It was only about 10 miles away from the coast."

"Thanks, that really helps." Cub started piloting the FoxChopper 10 miles away from the coast and combing the area. They eventually spotted an isolated island in the ocean. Lola was looking down at the sea and saw the island.

"Down there, that's the island."

"Thanks, now let's find that culprit." Cub descended the FoxChopper and began trying to find a clearing. He eventually found one on the coast of the island. The beach was strong enough to support the FoxChopper's weight. In the cliff of the beach was a cave. When the FoxChopper was landed, everyone climbed out and had a look around. Lola recognised the area. It was the beach where her old ghostly friend A departed to the afterlife after regaining all his memories. Lola felt close to tears when she remembered her time with A. She also began to remember everything that had happened on the island.

"It's been so long, and I still remember what happened here." Lola muttered.

"Lola, do you know where another is?" FoxFang asked.

"Yes, I still remember."

"Well, we do need you to guide us to it."

"Ok, if we follow that cave, it will lead to a mine. We should be able to access the lab from there."

"Thanks. Do you want to stay here or come with us?"

"I want to help you. I won't allow anyone abusing my father's invention."

"Ok. Let's go."

* * *

The cave route hadn't changed at all since Lola's last visit. Lola had expected this as the island had been abandoned ever since her visit. Eventually, the group reached the staircase that led to the lab. The area remained completely untouched even after all these years. The group climbed up the staircase, with Lola in front and King at the back. The door that led to the lab was unlocked and the group went inside. The room was just as how Lola remembered it. Another was in the centre of the room. Another was a cylinder shaped device that was large enough to hold anyone. FoxFang, Cub and King hid behind another while Lola inspected the device. She immediately saw that her old DAS was still connected to another. She immediately disconnected it and looked at it. It no longer asked for a fingerprint scan. This meant that someone had tampered with it. She could tell that it was her's because it still held the messages that Lola had found on the DAS cards her dad had left her. It also had a few scratches on the back, obviously where it had been opened. Lola was looking at the device when she heard a noise. She looked around and saw Brendan Rabbit standing at the other entrance. He was dressed exactly as he was when he had shown up at the party the previous night. He still had his walking stick with him.

"Well, Well, Lola. Fancy seeing you here." Brendan greeted.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked.

"I'm simply carrying out the wishes of my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes, the person who you murdered."

"What?"

"You don't remember what happened in the caves when you were 14?"

"Yes, I remember what happened that day. That was the worst moment of my life."

"You were responsible for the death of my father, Dave."

"You're his son?"

"Yes, Dave was my father, and you were responsible for killing him."

"That was an accident, and anyway, how do you know about that incident?"

"Because I was there."

"What?"

"I was on the other side of the bridge. I was looking out from a hole that I had dug in the side of the wall. I saw the whole incident."

"But what are you doing anyway?"

"I'm simply recovering the rabbit family fortune. By re-writing people's memories with another, I can trick people into giving me thousands. And then I can reclaim what I was forced to leave."

"What you were forced to leave?"

"Yes. I had a son about 6 years ago but I couldn't keep him. After 2 years I abandoned him in the hopes that someone would find him."

"You abandoned your own son?"

"Yes. One day, I will be able to acquire the funds to reclaim Zach." Lola gasped in horror. The Zach that Daffy and Melissa had adopted was this guy's son. FoxFang and Cub, who were listening in on the conversation, couldn't believe it either. Cub was able to hide his emotions successfully and remained completely serious.

"You have been abusing a device my father made to help people around the world. I won't let you continue!"

"But you will. I shall re-write your memory so you will not remember any of this."

"You will do no such thing!" FoxFang shouted. She and Cub jumped on top of another and drew a Fangmerang each. They had both heard enough and wanted to stop him at all costs.

"Ah, so you are this FoxFang I have heard of. What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you. You will not get what you desire Brendan!"

"Brendan? Don't call me that anymore. Call me Eagle. A lethal bird with style"

* * *

With that, Eagle took on a fighting stance and held his walking stick like a sword. FoxFang and Cub took up a fighting stance of their own. Both sides watched and waited to see who would make the first move. Lola kept her distance and decided to leave the fighting to FoxFang and Cub. King got ready to pounce given the order. It was eventually Eagle who made the first move. He squeezed the handle of his walking stick and a small dagger came out of the end. He rushed at FoxFang and Cub, who simply jumped out of the way of the attack. Cub threw a Fangdart at Eagle's hand. He screeched in pain and dropped his weapon. He quickly recovered and picked it up again. He squeezed the end and it separated along, turning it into a whip. Eagle started lashing his whip around desperately trying to hit either FoxFang or Cub. He was having no luck, as they were too quick. FoxFang and Cub eventually grabbed the whip and held on to it.

"King!" FoxFang instructed. King leapt at Eagle and started biting his leg. Eagle screamed in pain but was able to kick him away. However, the distraction allowed FoxFang and Cub to tug on the whip, pulling Eagle towards them and right into their outstretched fists. Eagle was knocked back and dropped his whip. This time he couldn't reclaim it as FoxFang and Cub were still holding onto it.

"So bird, what do you do now?" Cub asked.

"I do this!" Eagle replied. He rushed at FoxFang and Cub, who just sidestepped and used the whip as a lethal tripwire. Eagle was caught up and fell flat on his face. FoxFang leapt onto his back and was about to cuff him when Eagle flipped over and knocked her to the floor. He then grabbed her and threw her towards the wall. FoxFang was able to catch herself with her hand and lessen the damage of the impact but she was a bit dazed from the impact. Eagle then quickly grabbed his whip and lashed it. Cub was still holding onto it and was thrown into the wall. He was also able to catch himself and prevent serious injury but was dazed a little as well.

"Now who's on top?" Eagle asked. He didn't realise that King was on his feet. King immediately rushed in to defend his owners and pinned Eagle to the floor. FoxFang and Cub had recovered and quickly rushed over and cuffed him

"I think we're on top." FoxFang said. Eagle was about to say something when he felt a sharp blow to his head. Lola had kicked him in the head and knocked him out.

"That was for you, father." Lola muttered.

* * *

Eagle was completely unconscious and immobilised, as were all of the criminals that FoxFang placed under arrest. Lola was still standing near Eagle, looking at him with a look of disgust. FoxFang and Cub were examining another. It was amazing that such a device could do such damage. King was sitting next to them, also curious. FoxFang and Cub knew that if another was used on them, their identities would be discovered. Eagle had shown them how dangerous a device it was. However, by legal rights, the legal owner was in fact Lola, so it was her decision as to what happens to it. They would ask her what she wanted done with it. One thing that was certain, while Eagle couldn't be arrested for abusing another, he could be arrested for party crashing. Lola was curious as to how Eagle was able to get in without being questioned by the police. She was going to ask him when he regained consciousness. FoxFang and Cub then approached her. They had something they needed to ask her.

"Mrs. Lola, by legal rights, another belongs to you. What do you want done with it?" FoxFang asked. Lola had to think for a few seconds before she came up with her answer.

"I want it to be left here. I'll take the device that controls it so no one can abuse it again."

"Ok, now we need to head back to the city."

"We'll carry Eagle, can you open the doors for us?" Cub asked.

"Sure." Lola replied. FoxFang and Cub picked up Eagle while Lola opened the door that led back to the cave. Lola went first so she could open the door at the bottom of the staircase, with FoxFang and Cub following, easily carrying Eagle. After a long walk, the group returned to the beach where the FoxChopper was waiting. FoxFang and Cub went over to place Eagle in the FoxChopper while Lola had a look at the night sky. It was exactly the same at that time when A had left to the other side. As she looked at the sky, she was reminded of her adventures through the mansion with A. It was a day she still remembered even to this day. The fact that she had told her daughter about that day made it slightly more special for her. It made the day more like a family moment. She hadn't had time to tell Bugs about the day yet, but she was going to tell him about it when she got back. She was also remembering her dad. He didn't want another to be used how both Dave and his son wanted to use it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the DAS. She was taking it back as a memento and to prevent people from abusing another. She was glad she was able to prevent another's misuse. As she was looking in the sky, she then saw a ghostly figure appear in the sky. The figure was a male rabbit who she recognized and she was amazed to see.

"Father?" Lola gasped. It was Robert. He smiled at Lola and then disappeared. Lola was very briefly reunited with her ghostly friends from years ago. She felt a wave of nostalgia soon after Robert disappeared. It was just like when she was here before, when Lola saw her mother's image in the sky before heading home. Lola then felt a something on her shoulder. She had a look and saw that Cub had jumped on her shoulder.

"We're ready to go." Cub said. Lola nodded and followed him back to the FoxChopper. She only looked back once before she boarded the FoxChopper. Eagle had been restrained completely even though he had regained consciousness. King was watching him to make sure that he didn't try anything. FoxFang was the pilot while Cub was in the front passenger side. Lola, as before, was in the back compartment. She also kept an eye on Eagle to make sure that he didn't struggle.


	8. Reflection

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: Yep, that chapter was pretty big in many ways. Glad you liked it. Hope you like the final chapter.

Rock Raider: On your first point, I fully understand. I have severe computer problems myself. On your second point, It's an interesting one. The chief of police is rather stubborn so he mmight not believe Shirley's prophecy, but that doesn't mean the other officers won't. On you third point, sorry about that. Guess I was a little careless, but the name of Ashley's dad in the game and Lola's dad are different, if that's what you meant. Finally, I know what the next FoxFang will be. Look at the peek at the end of this chapter. Nice idea though.

Nightw2: Well, the epilogue is here now. Glad you liked the story.

**Reflection**

On the way back, Lola requested that she was dropped off at the Looniversity where Bugs was having his meeting. When they were about to land, they actually saw Bugs leaving the Looniversity with his briefcase. He was heading towards the car ready to go home. FoxFang acted quickly and began landing the FoxChopper. Bugs couldn't really miss the FoxChopper as it landed the other side of the car. All he could do was watch in amazement as the door opened. He was even more amazed when Lola stepped out of the FoxChopper.

"Lo, what are you doing?" Bugs asked.

"Long story Bugs, but I was helping FoxFang with something." Lola replied.

"You were helping FoxFang?"

"Still don't know who he is."

"What did he need you for?"

"I'll explain on the way back." Before Lola could step in, FoxFang and Cub pushed Eagle out of the FoxChopper.

"Could you deliver this guy to the police?" Cub asked. Bugs immediately recognised him.

"Hey, he's our party crasher from last night."

"And he was abusing my father's invention." Lola added.

"Wow, seems like you do have a tale."

"I sure do. We'll have to tell Jessica tomorrow at some point."

"When you see your daughter tomorrow, say hi from us will ya?" FoxFang asked.

"Sure. She'll appreciate it." Bugs replied.

"But let's not disturb her. She'll be asleep when we get in. Wait until tomorrow morning." Lola added.

"Ok."

"Oh, one thing Brendan, how did you get past the two officers that we hired to watch over our party?"

"Heh, let's just say that they fell asleep on duty at my presence, and don't call me Brendan, it's Eagle now." Eagle replied

"Whatever."

"Oh, and FoxFang, try not to worry about the police." Bugs said.

"What do you mean?" FoxFang asked.

"I'm referring to the freak capture unit. I'm going to lead an appeal against it."

"Do what you want, we'll be fine."

"Ok, we'll pass your regards on to our daughter."

"It's a shame she couldn't come with me on that little adventure." Lola added. Cub climbed into the pilot's side of the FoxChopper while FoxFang sat in the passenger side. King had remained in the back this whole time. Cub then started up the FoxChopper and they began flying back to the Foxcave.

"If only they knew the truth." FoxFang thought to herself.

* * *

Later that night, Jessica and Zach were back in the Foxcave. The group were sitting near the computer celebrating a job well done. Zach had a look of extreme depression. He had been able to hold his feelings back until now but he was greatly stricken by the fact that Brendan rabbit was his father. He was related to someone who had put the life of his girlfriends' mother in jeopardy. That explained why Zach looked familiar to Brendan. He also had a very bad feeling that he would have to fight his father again. He didn't know what to do. He resented his father for abandoning him for his own selfish ends. He didn't want a father like that. He had grown used to having Daffy as a father and quite liked him. On the other hand, he was his true father, who had abandoned him when he was two. He wanted to know what life was like when he lived with Brendan. Jessica was sitting next to him and she noticed how depressed he was getting.

"Zach, what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"It's Brendan. He's my father but I can't accept it." Zach replied.

"I kind of know your pain, based on what mum told me about the day when she met her father."

"It's just so crazy. He's so intent on restoring his family fortune that he's willing to abandon me."

"I know. Some people are ignorant. But I really don't know what to say."

"What should I do?"

"Zach, here's a thought. How would you define a father?"

"Erm…someone who raises a child until they are ready to leave?"

"That would be how I'd define it."

"So based on that description, Brendan isn't my father, Daffy is."

"Exactly, I think you should try and forget about Brendan and focus on your life with Daffy…and me."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Jess." Zach turned around and gave Jessica a compassionate hug. He loved Jessica more than anybody else. They protected and helped each other through thick and thin. What had started out as a normal friendship turned into a healthy relationship. They fought alongside each other to protect their friends, family and citizens. It was their love that allowed them to prevail. Zach and Jessica counted on each other equally. Zach pulled back slightly so he could look into Jessica's eyes. Jessica wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Zach still had his arms around Jessica. They looked at each other for a few seconds before finally coming together and kissing tenderly. They were practically breathing each other's air but they didn't care. They loved having these romantic moments together. They both secretly wondered how far their relationship would go but knew only time would tell. They still held their kiss and savoured the moment. They only paused to take a breath of fresh air before kissing again. Zach then toppled backwards and was now on the floor with Jessica on top of him. They were still holding their kiss but were eventually interrupted when the Fangwave sounded. They wearily woke up and had a look at the computer. There was a break in at a grocery store in the centre of town.

"Oh well, we can continue this later." Jessica muttered.

* * *

The next day, Daffy and Melissa stayed away from work. Melissa had been very ill and they had gone to the hospital on the Sunday afternoon for some tests to see what was wrong. Throughout the whole of Sunday, Melissa had been vomiting and complaining of headaches and stomach pains. Zach had no idea of what was wrong and was very concerned with the health of his adoptive mother. For today, he had gone into school with Bugs, Lola and Jessica while Daffy and Melissa had gone to the hospital to see the results. They had dropped Zach off at Bugs' burrow early in the morning so they could get down to the hospital. The four had only just gotten into the car and were heading towards the Looniversity. Along the way, Lola decided to tell Jessica and Zach about what had happened last night. She had told Bugs' the story already, as well as the story of her first visit to Blood Rabbit Island.

"Jess, you won't believe what happened last night." Lola began.

"What. I knew you had gone to the theatre before I went to bed. Did something else happen?" Jessica asked.

"I met FoxFang again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, and he let me ride in one of his vehicles."

"You rode in one of his vehicles?"

"Yeah. It was a helicopter that could fly faster than sound."

"Mum, you have made me so jealous now."

"You want to ride with him do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, he sends you his regards."

"He remembers me?"

"When did you meet him?"

"When he saved me from that freak last year."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"So, where did he take you?"

"Back to Blood Rabbit Island."

"Where's that?" Zach asked.

"It's an island in the pacific ocean."

"It's got a bit of a gruesome name. How did it get that name?"

"Because almost all of the members of that family that lived there died."

"Why did he take you back there?" Jessica asked.

"Because someone was abusing another."

"What?"

"FoxFang and Cub found Sylvester abandoned near a derelict mansion on the edge of town. Apparently, Sylvester's memory had been tampered with."

"Who was it?"

"That Brendan rabbit from the other night."

"Our party crasher?"

"Yeah, and last of the family from that island."

"He's from that family?"

"Yeah."

"This is confusing." Zach complained.

"Probably because you haven't heard the story of my last visit."

"I'll tell you at some point." Jessica said.

"Thanks Jess." Zach replied.

"Oh Zach, one thing I'd better say about Brendan." Lola said.

"What about him?" Lola could feel her heart sink. Although Zach wasn't her son, what she had to tell him was very difficult. She was worried about how he'd reach to knowing that Brendan was he father. He had to know though, as he knew nothing about his past.

"Zach, Brendan…is your…father." Zach feigned shock by letting out a loud gasp. He fooled Bugs and Lola completely but Jessica knew that he already knew. She also let out a gasp to fool her parents.

"He's my…dad?"

"Yes."

"Then why did he abandon me?"

"I remember he said that once he'd restored the fortune, he'd come and reclaim you."

"He abandoned me just so he could restore the family fortune?"

"Apparently."

"That is selfish. There is no way I'd have a father like that!"

"Zach, I know how you feel." Bugs said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I'll explain some other time."

* * *

While this was going on, Daffy and Melissa were in one of the hospital rooms with their nurse. The room they were I was of a very plain design, with a desk and computer and a few chairs. The desk was also loaded with medical equipment and a printer, which was used to print out prescriptions. The room was also covered in posters regarding health and diet. Most of the posters were of humans but there were posters of other species as well, mainly Rabbits, Ducks, Cats and other birds. The nurse was Minerva Minx. Even in a hospital, she turned people's head, no matter what species they were. Daffy did fall victim to it first time they saw her until Melissa slapped him with what strength she had. He had since been able to control it much better. She was holding a brown envelope, which contained the results of the tests that had been done on Melissa to find out what was wrong with her.

"So, how have you been?" Minerva asked.

"Better but I still don't feel right." Melissa replied.

"And how about you Daffy?"

"Anxious to find out what's wrong." Daffy replied.

"I think we all are."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't had a look either, and I'm sure your adopted son is going to be anxious as well."

"We'll have to tell him when we pick him up from school later."

"Yeah, well let's have a look at the results."

"Are you ok about this?"

"Nervous." Melissa replied.

"I am as well. I hope it's nothing serious."

"What if it is?" Daffy held onto Melissa's hand and hugged her.

"I doubt it is. Let's hope for the best."

"Ok." Minerva tore the envelope she was holding open and pulled out a white sheet of paper. She scanned the data and read the information. She eventually read the diagnosis at the bottom. When she read this, she smiled. Daffy and Melissa gave a sigh of relief as they could tell it wasn't serious.

"So it isn't serious?" Daffy asked.

"Nope." Minerva replied.

"What is it then?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa…you're pregnant."

* * *

TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

A/N: There, that's the fifth FoxFang story. Now I can work on that co-op story with Nightw2: You'll have to forgive me if I'm a bit slow with it as it will be my first co-written story. I also have a western type story to do as well as FoxFang 6. Glad I'm on half-term for the week. Anyway, here's a quick peek of the 6th FoxFang

FoxFang: Return of the Pranker

Ok, it's kinda obvious of what's going to happen in the next story but there's a bit more. I won't be spoofing any other Batman villains in the next FoxFang. The premises of FoxFang 6: Pranker's back, and she spoils Buster and Babs' special night. Soon after her return, an incident occurs which forces Jessica to make a difficult decision. What is this decision? All will be revealed in the future. You're welcome to guess.


End file.
